Time To Soar
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: Lelu is back! with new friends and new responsibilites... a new dark force... a new evil... a new idea of life. the urge of being evil, destroying things, is taken a hold of her. trunks' life in danger... kakarot's... what will happen? will she be the cho
1. 1

On Time to soar  
  
  
About five years pasted bye since Lelu died. VJ went back to the time he came from a month after Lelu had died, and angel stayed and lived with goku, going to school with Goten and gohan, along with Trunks and Trunks. There has been peace, for some time now, and everyone was happy, although they missed Lelu dearly, there was nothing they could do. Lelu had told them not to wish her back, and so they haven't, but king kai keeps insisting that they do, and wonders how they could ever live with Lelu. Angel has been training a lot with the boys, and hanging with them at school, and angel has been growing rapidly, skipping a year each year. In five years, she went from being five, to being 15, the same ages as Chibi Trunks and Goten. Although they never understood how angel was doing this, they believe it's from the negative energy from the dragon lord that made her grow rapidly in the first place, and it hasn't drained out of her yet. But they don't mind, especially Chibi Trunks and Goten. Trunks stayed in the past, for his mother and everything died in the future, and he had nowhere to go. Vegeta kept on training, and everyone doing their own things. Syilo got his energy back soon after Lelu died, and became super once more, and the feeling thrilled him. Going nowhere, he stayed at capsule corps, and became Trunks' best friend. Rena and Kindae never returned after redina was destroyed, and everything has been peachy.  
  
Soon, it was a day that everyone was waiting for. The day, goku, gohan, Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Syilo and angel gathered all the dragonballs and went to the tower to ask for their wish; to bring Lelu back. They were all happy, and awaited to see her. The dragon was called, and goku spoke out. "I wish for hokutaLelu to be wished back to life!" he shouted smiling. "So be it." the dragon hissed. Suddenly Lelu appeared in front of the dragon, with a man clanging on her neck, strangling her. "This boy, comes with her." the dragon hissed. What is your second wish?" the dragon asked. "I wish for life time supplies of marshmallow crunchies mate!" Syilo shouted out smiling. "So be it!" the dragon roared. Suddenly, a million marshmallow crunchies appeared next to the strangled Lelu, and the boy. "KILLER!" Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Syilo said together. The dragon disappeared and they all looked at the changed Lelu. her hair was a radiant black, down her back, the tips dark blue, her bangs dark blue. She had tan skin, and her eyes were brighter. She still had the bandana, and the wristbands, along with her usual clothes. But something was different, besides her hair. Her energy level was intense, and she seemed different. "Who's the guy?" Chibi Trunks asked. The guy stopped strangling Lelu. He had bright blue hair deadlocked hair, under a navy blue hood, and dark green eyes. He had tan skin, and pointed ears. He had a blue button up T-shirt, with the rim of the buttons green, and the rims of the sleeves green as well, along with the color and end of the shirt, with dark blue pants and brown boots. His belt was black, and he had broad shoulders and muscles. He as well, had a dark blue bandana on, dark blue wrists bands that went over his palm as well, close to his elbows. He had a tattoo like Syilo's on his upper arm, and a band just above his elbow with a few strings, just like Syilo's. And his smile was friendly, and he had an earring in each ear, round barbells, along with a spiked dog collar on his next.   
  
"Hey... guys! Long time no see I see! Hows everything!" Lelu said smiling. "Mom?" angel asked walking up to Lelu. "Hey kiddo!" Lelu said smiling. She hugged angel for a minute, before angel pulled away. "I missed you." She explained. "I've been watching over you the whole time." Lelu explained. "Who's he?" angel asked. "This is Extremer." (EX-treem-er * extreme +er*) Lelu said smiling. "Hey..." Extremer tilted his head back smiling. "He's an elf!" Lelu added smiling. "An... elf?" angel asked. "Ya! Hey Syilo! Its Extremer!" Lelu shouted. "Love, don't play!" Syilo shouted. "Yo moron! What's happenin?" Extremer asked smiling. "Mate, it is you!" Syilo said walking up to him. He handed him a marshmallow crunchy. He handed Lelu and angel one. they thanked him and started to eat them. "boy, long time no see mate!" Syilo said smiling. "Ya, dude, it's rad, I had the coolest time! I fought bodacious chicks, met ta-le over here, and it was all killer, rad it was, dude, ya should have been there. What ya doin here anyways bro?" Extremer asked. "Nuttin dude, just hangin that all, came back to marry hoku over there... hasn't happened. She's in love with this dude from the future, that's her kid over there. Sweet lit'le thang." Syilo said smiling. "Wicked, bro!" Extremer replied. he wiggled his ears and ate the marshmallow crunchy. "So how did you get wished back with hoku?" Syilo asked. "I told them I was glued to her neck... and they wanted to get rid of me... so, they let me be wished back with her." Extremer pointed to Lelu. "Ta-le over here, didn't really care." he added. "Ok... this is weird... Syilo called Lelu, hoku, we call her Lelu, and now this dude calls her Ta-le?" Chibi Trunks asked confused. Lelu sighed.   
  
"Ya... pretty much... met them at dif. Times... they... just started to call me by those names... but they know each other, fairly well it seems." Lelu said scratching her head. "So... how's everyone been doing?" Lelu asked. the dragonballs disappeared into the sky, and everyone took their attention to the dragonballs disappearing. "Anything?" Lelu asked. "Ya... we've been going through life with out you, how come ya didn't want us to wish you back?" Trunks asked. "Because... I wanted to hang with kai king for awhile... and get a new adventure. Ya should see what I can do!" Lelu explained. "Ya... ya should see what she can't do..." Extremer said patting Lelu's stomach. "It's amazing isn't it. I bet all women wished they were sayains!" Extremer explained. They stared at her. "I am just laying dudes and dudetts, nothing has occurred! Geesh! Take a joke. She can do everything... right toots?" Extremer asked. "Ya! Everything He was lying, joking!" Lelu said assuring. But the way they both said it, made the Z warriors feel Lelu was hiding something. It HAS been five years, and they felt they didn't know Lelu, or the fact that the gods let Lelu be wished back with a guy... an elf, a mischievous elf.   
  
It was told in ancient times, that elves were very powerful beings, thieves living on earth, all around. They were short little things, but then they were sent to be on the planet of elfwerd. They grew to be human size. After they were kicked off of earth along time ago, elves have had a drudge against earth, and yet, this particular elf, didn't seem to have a grudge, yet... although this particular elf did not look innocent, he didn't see like he was mean. But he was strong, as strong as the newly made Lelu, and had to be careful; in case he had a temper. Elves were sorda like sorcerers; like babi dee. But they didn't know what Extremer was capable of... or what the relation with Lelu was all about....  
  
"So what have you been up to for 5 years?" Lelu asked looking at angel. "I've been going to school with the guys... and I've been training with goku!" angel said smiling. "really? Training with kakarott? That's cool!" Lelu said smiling. "Ya! And gohan and Goten, and I can almost go super! Almost, not there yet... but still workin on it! I plan to go 5 if I can! Just like you mum!" angel said proudly. "That's good, great!" Lelu replied smiling. She, angel, Syilo, and Extremer walked over to where the gang was, about 10 feet away. After awhile talking to dende and Mr. Popo, they all decided to go to capsule corps. So they all flew there, Lelu racing with angel the whole way. "Come on mum! I know you can go faster than that!" angel screamed. Lelu started slowly to slow down, then she began to shake her arms wildly, and began to fall. The z warriors stopped and turned around as they heard Lelu's yells. Before anyone went to help her, Lelu disappeared, and reappeared falling still, but she grabbed onto gohan's foot. Gohan fell for a minute, before regaining his senses. "Lelu? are you ok?" gohan asked looking down. "Yea... I'm fine... just... tired." Lelu explained yawning. Extremer started to laugh, he fell on his back, grabbing his stomach and kicking like I little baby, laughing. For some reason, the Z warriors began to believe he was the reason behind it... but they had no proof.   
  
Lelu suddenly through a ki blast at him, and his cerlene hair turned black, as smoke wisped upward, and his eyes dilated. He stopped laughing, and sat up, still in the air, looking at Lelu. "What?" he asked. Lelu sighed and looked down. "Do you think you can fly?" gohan asked. Lelu shrugged. "Mum, are you ok?" angel asked flying back to gohan and the gang. "Hey! I'm peachy! Never felt better." Lelu explained. "Hey... I'm just going to transport there.." Lelu suggested. "Here, I'll go with her. no offense dudes... but I feel a bad vibe between us... you seem that you don't trust me... which I can completely understand bros, my heritage in all.... But dudes, I'm afraid your going to designate me or somethin... if ya want, angel can come too... she's powerful, she could knock me to oblivion if ya think I'd try somethin..." Extremer explained. "how'd you know my name?" angel asked. "I don't need ta-le talking about you all for 24/7 to know all your guys' names... its psychic ness!" Extremer explained smiling. "oh ya? What am I thinkin bro?" Syilo asked. he had asked dende to transfer all of his marshmallow crunchies back to capsule, but he kept about 10, and was carrying them in his pockets and arm, eating away. "You already know I can..." Extremer explained. "Yah I know... but they don't!" Syilo said smiling. "This is awesome, check this. What... am I thinking?" Syilo asked closing his eyes. "Must I say?" Extremer asked. "NO! uh... ok, what am I sayain now?" Syilo asked. "You are saying the dragon didn't give you a life time supplies of those marshmallow crunchies, and you should of got more. Your also thinking that you should of wished for french-fries..." Extremer explained. "Mundo-awesome bro!" Syilo said smiling. "He knows everything... if he tries to get in your head... some people will know... just think of a wall and-" Lelu kicked Extremer, but Extremer rose his hand up and caught her foot. Gohan fidgeted and stayed straight up.  
  
"You were thinking THAT? That's funny... hahahahahaha... geesh... sorry... had to see if I could still do it to ya... seems I can..." Extremer said chuckling. "They can also see your past, dreams, ETC... and he can put your mind into his past, where you could be lost forever... but... he's only done that with evil people... hasn't mastered ruling over the good, now have you extremy-weemy?" Lelu asked in a baby voice. "Nah... not yet... man, ya just HAD to stop me from being what I was... and I was a good thief. Don't even know how anymore... ah man...!" Extremer whined. "Well... I'm going. Wanna come with?" Lelu turned to angel. "Ya... ya I do." Angel replied looking at Extremer. She smiled and turned red when Extremer tilted his head up and smiled. "See ya there!" Lelu waved good-bye. After she, angel, and Extremer left, goku grabbed everyone and disappeared as well. Lelu, angel, and Extremer landed in the living room. Bulma screamed at the site of Extremer, but then saw angel and Lelu. "Lelu? Lelu... is that really you?" Bulma asked. Lelu nodded smiling. "Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi! Lelu's back!" Bulma screamed out. "Lelu!" Chi-Chi screamed from down the hall. While Bulma hugged Lelu and looked at her, Chi-Chi hurried down to see Lelu, but then stopped when she saw Extremer talking to angel. "Who is this punk doing with you guys?" Chi-Chi roared. "This is Extremer, he's my friend from along time ago... friends with Syilo..." Lelu explained. "Please to meet with your acquaintance. The name is Extremer, at your lovely service!" Extremer explained kneeling down on one knee and kissing Chi-Chi's hand.   
  
"Oh... well, hello there Extremer you... you-you are pretty extreme, aren't you?" Chi-Chi asked examining the way Extremer looked. "The works!" Extremer said smiling. "Hey, where's the kitchen? May I?" Extremer asked as Bulma pointed the way to the kitchen. She nodded. "Groundage, finally! I've been starving for the longest time!" Extremer explained walking to the kitchen. "Groundage?" Bulma asked. "Food." Lelu said flatly. "Well let me look at you, wow, I'm so happy you are finally home! We've missed you a lot. Oh, VJ left to go back a month after you died..." Chi-Chi explained sadly. "Ya, I know... dun worry bout it cool aunt hi-chi!" Lelu said smiling. They all looked at her. "C-cool... aunt-Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi asked. Lelu smiled. Suddenly, Extremer yelled. "Yehooooow!" he yelled, they all ran to the kitchen. Vegeta was holding Extremer by the ankle, shaking him up and down. Everything began to fall from his pockets. Little things, paper clips, floss, a toothbrush, coins, but nothing from the z warriors or the house, things from the other world. "LeeEEEeeet MeeEEEE GooOOoooOO whooaa!!" Extremer shouted. "Vegeta! What are you doing?" Bulma shrieked. "This punk kid is in the house stealing food!" Vegeta explained. "I'm-whoooaaa! I'm Ta-le's-yeeowww! I'm ta-le's buddy!" Extremer shouted, still being shakened. "Who?" Vegeta asked. "HokutaLelu's buddy!" Extremer explained. Vegeta looked at Lelu. Lelu nodded. "I said he could get some. Let him down." Bulma snapped. Vegeta dropped him. "Puh... see your back and kickin..." Vegeta sneered. "Hey Vegeta! What's happenin?" Lelu asked. Vegeta sneered and walked back down the hall.  
  
"Ok... be that way..." Lelu scratched her head. She stepped on Extremer and walked to the fridge. "That hurt..." Extremer explained rubbing his abs. He sat up and dusted off his shirt. Lelu felt her stomach and groaned. "You ok Lelu?" Bulma asked worried. "Ya... I'm fine. Just... ow... just hungry!" Lelu said smiling. She grabbed a left over piece of ham and chomped it down. Extremer snapped his fingers. "I gotta talk to ya!" Extremer confessed. He grabbed Lelu, and made his way down the hall into an empty room. "What?" Lelu sighed as she sat down on the bed. "You gotta tell them about your stomach." Extremer explained. While Lelu was talking to Extremer, angel snuck down the hall and listened in into the conversation. "Why? What will they say when I do? Oh... Lelu... what else happened when you were dead? What a beautiful way to say it, isn't it, Extremer?" Lelu snapped. "Well, your hungry? Nice one... what's in an hour? Hungry again? Ya gotta tell them that your preg... ya gotta... or they're going to find out when the kid feels like seein the world!" Extremer explained. "Extremer, are you paying any attention? What if they ask who the father is... I'm not supposed to lie, what do I do then?" Lelu asked. "Well, you sure did lie with the hungry act!" Extremer explained. He was pacing back and fourth in the room. "No... it's true." Lelu explained. "...Just tell them who the father is." Extremer finally explained. "I-I... I can't... angel... VJ... the gang... I-I just CAN'T!" Lelu explained.  
  
"Hey... so the supreme kai asked you to bare another chick again... to help angel out... so what? Ya couldn't say no... ya just couldn't... so... ya said yes, and boom! They chose, it happened, he won't kill ya, the other didn't kill ya, everyone's peachy!" Extremer explained. "You're an idiot. I swear!" Lelu snapped throwing a pillow at him. "Ok, babe... don't worry... gees, just let them find out, or how bout angel? She's listenin right now..." Extremer pointed to the ajar door with his thumb. Lelu walked to the door and opened it. Angel was starring at her, with anger, confusion and sadness in her face. "Angel...!" Lelu gasped. "Hey, don't worry kid. Likely is ya'll have a kid sister!" Extremer smiled as he walked beside Lelu and angel and walked down the hall. "Mum... what were they talking about..." angel wondered. "Uh... hey? Hungry?" Lelu asked. "MUM!" angel screamed shutting the door before Lelu could walk out. "OK! Ok... calm down kid... just... calm down... it's not what you think." Lelu explained. "Mum... I heard Extremer say that you were pregnant! You were just dead! Is that why you didn't want to be wished back?" angel asked. "Nah... nothing-nothin like that, I assure you. The supreme kai wanted me to stay back for a while... and-and he talked to me, and something big is comin up... and, you need to be ready-but your not the savior, you were meant to be... this kid, though, she-she has to be born, I have no choice, but I did have a choice with you, and I kept that choice... and he said that they needed another kid... and asked. I couldn't say no... they wouldn't let me..." Lelu rubbed her neck.   
  
"...And then... well... ya know... the obstacles and stuff... and-and... boom... got wished back, Extremer is the guardian of the kid... NOT THE FATHER I promise... the father... he-he died bout... a month ago... see... he-he died again, and-and he went down to hell... cause he went evil...bad person, bad-bad person he is. And he shall perish..." Lelu explained. Angel thought about this for a while. "...Ok... got ya." Angel said smiling. "Cool!" Lelu smiled. "So I'm going to be a big sister?" angel asked. "Yea... and the weirdest thing is... I'm bout... 22 I think, and you what, 15? And then her... that's going to be some odd years, maybe we can get 5 or 6 generations and get in the book of world records!" Lelu teased. "Just-just don't tell anyone... I don't think they should know quit yet..." Lelu rubbed her head. "Your probably right." Angel agreed.   
  
They walked to the door and opened it. "So... what's been up for your growing years of pain and torture?" Lelu asked. "It's been cool! I'm so good at fighting, almost as good as you... and-oh; I'm acing every class in school. Oh... mum? Next week is parent teach. Conferences... can ya come?" angel asked. "Uh... sure! Never been to one... but... sure!" Lelu said smiling. "Great! Hope dad come back!" angel said as she skipped down the hallway. Lelu looked out the window and sighed. "Yea... well, who knows... last time I saw him, he was hangin with some chick." Lelu shrugged as she walked down the hallways whistling a sayain tune to herself. "Hey baby face, deal out the details?" Extremer asked at the kitchen table, he was leaning back on the back two legs of the chair, his hands on the back of his head. He had changed his clothes, he still had his hood on, but he had black sunglasses on, and a black snake like vest, with no shirt underneath. He showed a tan skin chest with buff arm muscles. He was chewing on a marshmallow crunchy talking to Syilo, who was wearing his regular clothes. He was tying his boot on the table, with a marshmallow crunchy in his mouth. Trunks was watching TV at the couch, and gotten and Chibi Trunks were wrestling on the rug, in front of the TV, in front of Trunks. Angel was sitting at the table starring at Extremer with a smile on her face, while the adults were in the other living room talking amongst them.   
  
"Ya, we did." Lelu said grabbing the jug of OJ from the fridge, opening the cap, and drinking from it. Lelu walked past Extremer just as Extremer grabbed her and threw her on his lap. "How's my lil' doll doin eh?" Extremer asked. "I'm-did you feel that?" Lelu gasped. "What? VJ?" Extremer asked flipping up his shades. "Yea!" Lelu felt VJ's presence again. "Ya... I think he's south from here, a bit east in the woods..." Extremer explained looking at Lelu's hair. Lelu was too busy looking at the back door to pay attention. "My you need a hair cut... it's all... loose ends and not trimmed!" Extremer explained. "Love, maybe you should go and get him..." Syilo shouted. "His energy love is really annoying.. Keeps highering then lowering, frankly love, it's giving me a headache. Bout you bro?" Syilo asked looking at Extremer. Extremer through his shades back down and smiled. He snapped his fingers, and a cigarette appeared at the tip of his lips, a lighter in his hand. Lelu saw this and snatched both the cigarette and lighter. "I told you to stop smoking nimrod..." Lelu snapped. You could see slightly the blonde goatee Extremer owned, and was now brushing, getting irritated. "You are no fun toots." Extremer explained snapping his fingers again. Suddenly, his hair turned bleached spiked. "What happens when your hair gets back to the way it was mate??" Syilo asked smiling. "Nu-huh bro! I still have the receipt!" Extremer argued. Everyone laughed.  
"And you're annoying." Lelu stood. She walked over to the door and looked out. "I don't feel him anymore..." Lelu finally explained. "Heh... probably felt yeh, and decided to go back." Extremer explained. He glanced over at angel, who was still starring at him. "so... angel, how are you? Want to see your father again do yeh?" Extremer asked. "............"  
"Hm... you don't say much... do you?" Extremer asked.  
"................"  
"So all you can do is sit there and think?"  
"................"  
"Well, I know, ya didn't get that from you're mother..." Extremer explained looking over at Lelu. She was pacing back and fourth talking to herself. "She blabs 24/7!" Extremer whined. "Probably talks when she sleeps too... thinking of a way to put us all in solitary confinement... with cruel and unusual punishment in between sessions... with her cold beady eyes... her evil silky hands... the glare... she's mad... loony... WHA!" Extremer explained. "...Curve cologne." Angel muttered breathing in deeply. "Huh?" Extremer asked. "She speaks! She's alive! Halleluiah!" Syilo roared. "...That's what you're wearing... curve cologne..." angel said smiling. "Yea..." Extremer explained. He stood up and walked to the counter. He jumped and sat up there, taking the jug of OJ on the way from Lelu "...Your drinking the whole jug toots!" Extremer explained drinking the rest. "There it is again!" Lelu shouted. "Well go get the bloody fellow, and stop waiting!" Syilo snapped. "pipe it." Lelu whispered as she closed her eyes, trying to feel VJ's energy level, but it was no use, VJ's signature was unable to detect, it had disappeared, and Lelu sighed. "look... sweetie... let's go clean you up, get you ready for dinner, then for bed, and we can discuss all this... VJ business in the morning." Extremer explained as he jumped down from the counter, putting his hands on Lelu's shoulders, and directing her to the bathroom. "Now, I want you to take a shower, and brush your teeth, then get some dinner and go to bed. This has been a big day for you..." Extremer explained looking at the clock that said 7:30 PM  
  
Lelu nodded and took a shower, cleaning her hair and body, and after she was done, she wrapped a towel around her self, and one in her long black wet hair. She grabbed her clothes and walked to her room. After throwing on a baggy black shirt, and baggy dark blue jeans, owned by Trunks, she put on her boots. She grabbed the black leather strap and wrapped them around her hand, wrists, and up till her elbow, half way, tying up the straps, and punching her hand in her fist. She brushed out her hair and looked at her stomach. It looked normal, like she was never carrying a child in her. She shrugged and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall, she sat down at the table next to Trunks' and silently ate her dinner. Angel barely ate anything, because she was too busy goggling over Extremer. "so... what's new?" Bulma asked looking at Lelu. "Um... I-I don't know." Lelu explained. "Well, how did you and elf boy meet?" Vegeta asked. "Uh... long-long time ago... then he died, and I grew up... and... ladeda.... Same way met Syilo. He's strong, and... and-he will be able to help us a lot in the future." Lelu explained silently. "Ya dude, don't worry! I'm extreme when it comes to fighting bro, I am supreme!" Extremer said smiling, he flipped his glasses up, and drank his glass of water. "Sure." Trunks muttered as they all ate their food. "So Trunks, when is keiria coming over to meet us?" Bulma asked. Lelu looked at him. "Soon, she has stuff... but she said maybe next week. She can't wait to meet you guys. Especially you, Lelu." Trunks said as he got up to wash his plate. Lelu though about this, while she ate more than everyone, and after they were all done, they went to bed. Lelu lay in her bed, starring at the ceiling.   
  
She sighed and looked at the shadows from the trees for hours it seemed. She was close to dazing away to sleep, when someone crept into her room silently. Lelu was lying on her back, sleeping silently, when she shot up suddenly breathing deeply, looking at the door. She turned her head as the figure darted towards her, putting his hand on her mouth, not allowing Lelu to gasp. The figure's head stared at her. Lelu could smell the spicy aftershave of the one owning the hand on her mouth. Lelu clenched the sheets and her eyes dilated. The moon appeared through the dark clouds and the light showed upon the person stopping her from screaming. He leaned down, close to Lelu's ear. "Shh!" he whispered. The moon's light floated across the room to the person, revealing several deep scars on the person's arms, familiar scars that Lelu felt she once new. She lingered her eyes upward, and her eyes dilated more, as she smiled. The person let his hand away from Lelu's mouth, and Lelu smiled. "VJ!?" Lelu gasped as her grin widened. He smiled and sat down on her bed. "I see your back." He chuckled. "Ya! I am! Wow, so how's everything been?" Lelu asked. "It's-it's been great." VJ rubbed his neck. "you?" he asked. "Uh... p-peachy!" Lelu said smiling. "Great..." VJ replied looking at the floor. "Listen! Wanna go swimming or... somethin?" Lelu asked. "Uh, sure." VJ replied standing up.   
  
Lelu smiled and stood up as well. They both walked to the window opening it. Sa they landed on the ground, something surprised them. "Babe! Most exca-llent time! Thought you got stuck or somethin... hm... this must be VJ eh? Yo bro? What up?" Extremer asked noddin his head. "Who are you?" VJ breathed. "Name's Extremer. I'm an elf!" Extremer smiled pointing to his ears, rising and lowering his eyebrows. He removed his shades revealing dark green emerald eyes glaring peacefully at VJ and Lelu. "Sneakin out are we?" he asked casually. "What are you doing?" Lelu asked. "Watchin out... I feel an evil presence amongst us... and evilest thy name is!" Extremer pointed his finger upward. They looked at him. "Dunno yet." He admitted. "...But-but.... I shall find him!" he added thinking. "Oh... ok..." Lelu nodded. "How do you know him?" VJ asked looking down at Lelu. "Same way I know Syilo, come on. Be back later." Lelu said grabbing VJ's hand. "Okie doke." Extremer said kissing his hand then patting Lelu's cheek. "Righty-o." Lelu replied walking off. "I'll call if any bad dude or dudett arrives!" Extremer whispered loudly and VJ and Lelu took off into the night. The moon was not out, so they had nothing bad to worry about. It was a clear night, with the stars burning bright. They flew into clouds and out, just feeling the breeze against their cheeks for awhile, until they stopped at a cliff to view the atmosphere. For awhile, they didn't speak with one another, both thinking of something right to say, finally, VJ broke the silence.   
  
"...When I died... all I could think about was about all the people I cared about, you... angel... everything... all these things flooded my mind. I was really going to die, I could feel the adrenaline throughout my body, my veins pumping, my heart pounding... the feeling of it being real, not living another day, it-it was awesome..." Lelu gasped. "Memories flooded my mind, flashbacks... of everything... good things... bad things... cheese..." she added.   
"aft-after you died... I-I didn't know why I was living... what I would do without seeing you the next day. I couldn't take it, not seeing your eyes, hearing your laugh, admiring your eyes... everyone was always quiet, mournful... crying, tears... I went back... I had too, but... part of me was still trapped her, in a memory. In the end... it all comes down... your mother died... you died... soon, angel will too..." VJ muttered looking at the forest. "...When I died... all I could think about was about all the people I cared about, you... angel... everything... all these things flooded my mind. I was really going to die, I could feel the adrenaline throughout my body, my veins pumping, my heart pounding... the feeling of it being real, not living another day, it-it was awesome..." Lelu gasped. "Memories flooded my mind, flashbacks... of everything... good things... bad things... cheese..." she added. "Um... Angel-angel isn't the one... she was meant to be... Trunks was lying about it all, no one came to us and told us to have a kid, and she would be the one... he only told that to see how we'd react..." Lelu explained. "What?" VJ asked. "Angel is just a regular kid, VJ... nothing special to the darkness, only to the people... she's just like you and me... and strong..." Lelu swallowed. "There's something your not telling me... isn't there?" VJ asked slowly.  
  
"You're-you're right..." Lelu breathed. "...And I don't want to tell you, on account that you may get mad..." Lelu explained turning to face VJ. "What?" VJ questioned. "Uh... well, see, in-in the other world... the-the kais came to me... and they made me agree... they put me in a trance or somethin... cause I don't really know, but then, the guy died, and a week later, I find out... 1 month later, I'm wished back..." Lelu explained. VJ stared at her. Lelu could see the anger, confusion, and pain within his eyes, which he tried a bit to hard to hide. "What are you saying?" he inquired. "I'm pregnant." Lelu finally let out. "I don't know what to say." VJ explained. "Me neither." Lelu replied. "Wow, things do change when you're dead..." VJ sighed. "Ya... what ever happened to that one chick?" Lelu asked. "What one chick?" VJ wondered. "That one human... Ha-Hazel was it?" Lelu asked. "How do you...?" VJ paused. Lelu pointed to her eyes. "Nothing happened. She went on vacation with her parents, I was just staying with her... no biggie, I told her I was going to go back for angel... never expected you to come back." VJ explained. "Not come back? VJ... ya must be kiddin me, not come back? Are you for real? Of course I'd come back... I'm Lelu! Lelu, VJ! Lelu! Without Lelu! The world would be a cold and boring place!" Lelu snapped. VJ gave a heavy sigh before standing up. "Well, I was wrong..." VJ stated. "There is so much I need to tell you..." Lelu muttered standing up as well. "for starters... ya can't think about going back quite yet. Ya gotta stay here... hafta." Lelu explicated.   
  
"Why?" VJ asked. "For one... there's parent teacher thingies at Lelu's school next week..." Lelu was cut short. "What? I hate those!" VJ said suddenly. Lelu ignored his comeback. "...Two... there is going to be some wacko bout to come... if he's not here already... and everyone need's your help to destroy him, before he destroys existence and turns them all into Popsicles..." Lelu explained. "What's three?" VJ asked. "Three? What three? There's not three. Where have you been? The future?" Lelu asked smiling. "You'll never change, will yeh?" VJ asked. "Probably not... bad thing?" Lelu asked. "Don't know. Maybe." VJ replied. "Hm... better be getting back... late out..." Lelu mentioned looking at her wrist. "What? You don't have a watch, how would you be able to tell?" VJ wondered impetuously. "Hey... I got skills you've never seen... only one can wonder, and tonight... you are... come on, we can't be late or I won't wake up in the morn." Lelu yawned as she floated upwards to the clouds, allowing VJ to catch up before they blazed across the sky to capsule corps. They didn't talk at all on the way home, only wondered about various things.   
  
When they got in view with the dark cap. Corps, Extremer was fighting the air violently, punching himself, and sending himself to the ground. "Extremer? What on cheese are you doing?" Lelu asked confused. "Watch-whoa!" Extremer shouted as he punched Lelu in the jaw. Lelu's head turn with the force, before Lelu shot in the air, spinning to the ground. "Sorry! Whaaa!" Extremer shouted as he tripped himself. Lelu stood up wiping the blood of her mouth. "Uh... are-are you feeling right?" VJ asked. "Get out of my way!" Extremer shouted as he tried kicking VJ. VJ shot upwards, making Extremer kick the air. "This... this just started to happen." Extremer shouted. "And I don't know! But I won't stop!"   
"Here! I'll just.... Tire you out!" Lelu suggested. "Toots, I've been fighting for about 3 HOURS! And I'm already tired!" Extremer spat. "Were we out THAT long?" Lelu wondered. Extremer tried punching Lelu again in the jaw, Lelu stuck out her arm, stopping the punch. She held his arm, as Extremer kept pressuring the punch. "It hurts! Yowwwwwwwww!" Extremer bellowed as they all heard a huge pop come from Extremer's arm. Lelu let go of Extremer's arm, and dodged the coming attack. He held his arm, feeling the pain, and breathing hard. Extremer fell to his knees in agony, holding his demented arm. "It hurts... a lot." He complained. Lelu knelt down to inspect the arm, while VJ walked over to watch.  
  
"Shut-up, and stop being a wimp." Lelu ordered. "But it hurts...." Extremer whined as his hand shook. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead, while he grinded his sharp teeth. Lelu took his arm, holding it slightly. "tell me Extremer... why did you feel the need to punch me?" Lelu asked. "IT WASN'T ME! I DIDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO PUNCH YOU, LIKE I SAID, I DIDN'T DO-YOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Extremer yelled as loud as he could, as Lelu popped his arm back into place. Lelu and VJ looked around, to see if anyone woke up. It was still quiet. They sighed. "Why'd you do that? That hurt... it's more!" Extremer bellowed as his arm shook more. "You're a baby." Lelu snapped. "Yea, well, at least I'm not afraid to show it... instead of hiding it..." Extremer snapped back flicking Lelu's headband on her forehead with his ok hand. Suddenly, silver ribbons shot out of Extremer's arm, and began to weave around his broken wound, after it was done, it tightened, making Extremer wince, then it turned into powder. Lelu dropped Extremer's arm and looked at the arm. VJ and Extremer looked at it too. "Uh... Either I did that, or yeh did..." Extremer mentioned as he flexed his arm moving it. "But who?" Lelu asked silently. "It's not broken. Doesn't' even hurt. Awesome." Extremer said smiling. He stood up, allowing Lelu and VJ to do the same.  
  
"Cripes, the sun's risin... it's probably 6 am... we better get into bed before bubble head wakes up to trains and finds us up..." lelu muttered as she yawned and disappeared, reappearing in her bed. She tugged the covers and fluffed her pillow, falling asleep. She d didn't wake up till 4 in the afternoon that following day. She was snoozing soundly, when she was awakened. "LELU! Wake up! Lelu, time to get up! It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon!" Chibi Trunks shouted jumping on lelu's bed. "YA! Time to get up!" Goten followed.   
"go away!" lelu moaned as she threw her extra pillow at the two half sayains. "OOF!" then a BOOM! Chibi Trunks and Goten fell to the floor. They stood up, rubbing their butts. "Leeeeeeluuuuuu!" they both shouted, throwing the pillow back at lelu. Lelu threw the covers over her head, with her other pillow over that. "...Leave me alone half breeds!" lelu snapped as she threw her head on the bed. "...Half breeds? Who yeh callin half breed woman?!" Chibi Trunks snapped. Lelu raised her head and looked at Chibi trunks. "I'm calling you one, KID!" lelu snapped as she covered her head with the covers. "She sure is grouchy..." Goten mentioned silently. "KID? KID?! I am NOT A KID!" Chibi Trunks roared before he jumped on the bed, about to punch lelu in the head, but lelu's tail shot out, and bammed into Chibi trunks, making him fall off the bed.   
  
Trunks fell, then got back up. He popped his fingers, then his neck before jumping in the air, and kicking her. But all he kicked was the bed. "HUH?" He asked as he pulled the covers down. Lelu wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" Goten asked. "I don't know Goten... but I guess she will have to wait to see VJ... plus, food..." Chibi trunks shrugged. "MOM! She disappeared!" Chibi trunks shouted as they both ran out of the room to the kitchen.   
  
Lelu appeared on the roof of one of the various buildings of Capsule corps, letting the sun's rays peer upon her face. Lelu rested her head on her hands, lying on her side closing her eyes to sleep. "Hey! Extremer! Over here!" Lelu opened her eyes to here trunks' voice down below. "Go long!" Extremer shouted. Lelu sighed as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "got it!" Trunks shouted. "I'm going to get you!" VJ Shouted as he charged for Trunks. "Extremer!" Trunks shouted throwing a football. "Got it mate!" Syilo shouted grabbing the ball in mid air on its way to Extremer. "CHARGE!" Extremer shouted. "Gohan!" Goten shouted running out of the back door. "Goten!" Gohan replied. "Hey uncle Goten!" a little girl chimed. "Hey pan, Videl." Goten smiled and peered down at the little girl. "So where's lelu? Hey VJ!" Gohan shouted seeing VJ throwing a football at Syilo. Lelu crawled to the edge of the roof and peered down, listening intently. "Um... she disappeared when me and Trunks tried to wake her up." Goten explained. "Disappeared eh? Well dad said she'd be here, so we decided to see her. I wanna her to meet Videl and pan. Has she seen Marron or Bura yet?" Gohan asked curiously. "nope... Bura is at her friend's house, and Marron, krillian, and eighteen haven't arrived quit yet... they are later though, the whole gang." Trunks explained running his hand through his lavender hair. "Hey! Where's Angel?" Pan asked. "uh... gawking over there." Goten pointed to Angel who was sitting in a chair starring endlessly at Extremer. "ooh! Who is he?" Pan asked. "That's Extremer... an elf..." Goten explained. Pan ran over to angel and greeted her. "Everything's been ok with extremer. Hasn't done anything extreme yet..." Chibi trunks explained thinking.   
  
"That's good." Gohan explained. "Wanna talk to my mom?" Chibi trunks asked. "Ya. Is mom here?" Gohan asked Goten. Goten nodded as they all walked into capsule corps. "Hey darling, what's been new, starrin at the sun love?" Syilo asked seeing lelu sitting on the roof starring down at her. "ya... it's so warm and happy looking!" lelu said sarcastically. "Well why not come down and see your cousin's daughter, pan?" Syilo asked. Lelu stood up and jumped down. Syilo jumped back, so lelu wouldn't land on him. "That's the sprit, love!" He chimed before a football hit him in the head. "You ok bro?" Extremer asked trotting over to his friend. "Yea... mate, I'm fine. Ow. Don't throw so hard." He warned. "Hey. Who's the new kid?" Extremer asked looking at the smiling pan. "That's pan, she's Gohan's kid." Syilo explained. "Hey." Extremer said nodding his head and smiling. "Cool shades." Pain squeaked out. "Likes?" Extremer asked. "Double likes." Pan replied. "Cool." Extremer looked at lelu. "Mum! Dad's here! Did ya see?" angel asked. "Ya... I see." Lelu replied. "Here, I need to talk to yeh for a sec." Extremer motioned lelu to follow him. "Be back in a sec." Lelu explained as they both walked to the pool.   
"I've been doin some research, see? And I cut my arm with knives, forks, and everything... and yeh know what? I can heal meself up! But I don't know if I can heal other dudes and dudetts though, but it wasn't' you. It was me." Extremer said smiling.   
"Let's find out if yeh can heal other people." Lelu said as she threw her hand against the tree. The tree shook and fell over. Everyone on the other side of the pool stared at her as she clenched her hand in pain and bent over. They looked at Extremer. Extremer helped her up and looked at her. "...That hurt." She admitted shaking her hand. "I think yeh broke it babe." Extremer noticed. "Juts-just see if yeh can heal it will yeh?" lelu asked looking at her hand. After a minute of holding lelu's hand. Silver ribbons shot out of Extremer's hand, and weaved around lelu's hand. It tightened, then turned into white ashes, and blew away. Lelu flexed her fingers, and moved around her hand. "Yep... it's you, and yeh can heal other dudes and dudetts." Lelu explained feeling no pain in her hand.  
  
"Excellent!" extremer shouted in happiness. They walked back on the other side of the pool to the gang just as the people within capsule corps came running out. "Lelu? Are you ok?" Chi-chi asked. "What did you do kid?" Vegeta asked looking at Extremer. Extremer smiled and began to laugh. "I didn't do anything. SHE did it, not me." Extremer pointed to lelu trying to stop his laughing. "Ya... it crushed my hand." Lelu said smiling, trying not laugh as well. "Why?" Bulma asked confused. "to-to see if Extremer could heal it." Lelu choked out. "...Why?" Gohan wondered. "Because, I can heal things." Extremer explained before he and lelu's back touched, and fell to the floor laughing out loud. "I think... I can't stop laughing! I think that's the comeback!" Extremer laughed. "I think your right! This-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Isn't normal!" lelu agreed. "Hoku?" Syilo asked. "Extremer?" Angel wondered. "Grandpa? Are they ok?" Pan asked Goku. "I-I don't know." Goku explained. "Slap out of it you fools!" Syilo shouted slapping Extremer and Lelu. They both slowly stopped laughing.   
  
"Hey, don't worry, we're fine." Lelu said rubbing her stomach. "Both of you?" Angel asked. Lelu nodded. "Ya, I'm fine too." Extremer said standing up. Lelu stood up as well and rubbed her head. "She's gone crazy." Trunks explained. "Ya..." VJ replied. "So... VJ... what's happenin bro? Anything new? How ya doin?" Extremer asked looking at VJ. "I'm fine..." VJ explained. "Great... let's get some Grande`." Extremer explained as he disappeared into the house. "Hungry?" Bulma asked the gang. They all nodded. Soon after that, they all walked into the house just as the door rung. Bulma answered it. "Hey mom!" Bura shouted as she ran past the door to the kitchen, suddenly stopping at the sight of lelu, and Extremer, two people she has never seen before. Soon, Marron, Krillian, and Eighteen arrived. "Who are you guys?" Krillian asked suddenly.   
"Why hello ma-dam!" Extremer said bowing, looking at eighteen, Marron, and Bura. "Who are you?" Bura asked inspecting him. She twisted her blue hair, and smiled. Extremer stood up and smiled. He removed his shades and stared at the new comers. "The names extremer toots, and that my friend, is my one and only, ta-le... Hokutalelu for short, friends other than Syilo and me call her lelu, and that's VJ, from the future, back to seek people and such... but please to meet your people's acquaintance I'm sure..." Extremer said smiling, before he his himself in the fridge.   
  
"He's cute." Bura whispered to angel and pan. "Ya... really cute." Marron agreed. "Why is it that everyone thinks he's cute?" Trunks asked. Lelu shrugged while Syilo tapped his head, crossing his arms.  
"Oh..." trunks nodded. "Why would he do that? He hates attention, plus. Only can mind warp evil... and he isn't evil." Lelu argued. "Whatever love." Syilo replied. "Hey lelu. Long time no see." Krillian welcomed lelu. "And hey VJ!" he added seeing VJ. "Hey Krillian, eighteen." Lelu chimed, while VJ just nodded. "Well, dinner will be ready in a minute, please make yourself at home." Bulma offered. "Uh-oh..." Extremer whispered. "What?" angel asked? "VJ! Ta-le? Can-can ya I talk to yeh guys outside real quick?" Extremer asked holding his arm. "Ya!" they both said together as they followed Extremer out the door. "Be back." VJ explained shutting the door. They followed extremer as he staggered to a deserted place. "It's happening again!" he explained as he tried punching VJ. VJ dodged the attack, and Extremer tried punching him again. "Just keep him occupied!" lelu explained trying to think of somethin. Suddenly, mist began to shoot out of Extremer's fingertips towards VJ. "WATCH OUT!" Extremer warned, but it was too late. VJ has inhaled the white mist and began to cough. "ACK!" Extremer shouted as he kicked VJ. VJ shot in the air, and fell face flat on the floor.  
  
Extremer turned and faced lelu, ready to pounce. He charged towards lelu, jumped and did a spin kick. Lelu ducked and extremer shot through the air. "YA gotta stop me before I hurt one of yeh bad!" Extremer warned as he tried punching lelu. "I'm thinking!" lelu snapped as she kicked extremer in the side, sending him in the air.   
"Well hurry up!" Extremer shouted as he sent a golden blast in lelu's direction. Lelu dodged it and did black flips till she reached VJ. She looked at him to see if he was ok, he was out cold. She jumped in the air just as extremer darted down to punch her. She flipped away and looked at Extremer. Extremer clasped his fists, creating a dark blue aura round his hands. "Oh no... ya gotta fight this!" lelu shouted as she tried to move. "Ya gotta get away!" Extremer mentioned. "You froze my feet!" lelu breathed. "Not me! The thing that's controlling me did!" Extremer corrected. He shot his hands forwards, sending the blast towards lelu. Lelu yelled looking as the blast came towards her. Just as it did, Syilo popped in and blasted the blast, making his and extremer's blast shoot into the forest creating a illuminating light.   
  
"Ya gotta be careful, dude! I'm possessed and can't help myself!" Extremer explained. "I can see that!" Syilo shouted as extremer darted forward and punched Syilo in the gut. Syilo jabbed Extremer, and lelu kicked extremer in the shins. "We gotta do somethin!" Syilo explained. "I'm going to inspect VJ." Lelu explained as extremer came close to punching her in her stomach. "Sorry!" extremer winced. "S'ok..." lelu whispered as she disappeared and reappeared by the side of the unconscious VJ. VJ groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing lelu look at him. "You ok?" lelu asked. "Here, let me help you up." Lelu offered. "I don't need your help human!" VJ snapped pushing lelu down, as he stood up. "HUMAN? Who yeh callin human? Note the tail bimbo!" lelu snapped as well. "Get out of my way, half breed." VJ shouted spontaneously. "Half breed? HALF BREED? Did it ever occur to you, that I'm a full blooded!?" lelu screamed. She knew what that mist did... it changes one's personality to the way it was before it was something else... in this case, changed VJ's to his original state, arrogant... and lelu had to play along, or it would never fade off. See, if you tried reasoning with the mist's power in a person, telling them its me, don't you remember kind of stuff, then it would only make it worst, and she wanted it not to be worst.   
"I don't care woman!" VJ roared. Suddenly, a blast came their way. "look out!" Syilo and Extremer shouted. They both dodged it. "What's going on?" VJ asked. "Ya cant' hurt him! It isn't him, he's being possessed you hear? Ya gotta either help stop him, or leave!" lelu ordered. "Don't boss me around human, you have no idea what I am capable of doing." VJ sneered. "I AM NOT A HUMAN MORON!" lelu screamed as her power level grew. She was getting irritated.   
  
"I don't see how ANY one was able to stay around you!" lelu sneered. "Weakling." VJ muttered. "I don't have time for your insolence..." lelu explained as she turned just as extremer came at her, bout to punch her in the nose. Lelu dodged it, and grabbed Extremer, holding him. "How do you release the mist from within his system?" lelu questioned. Extremer struggled to get free. "Ya-ya gotta let it ware off... takes bout half an hour maybe... don't let go!" Extremer warned. But extremer threw his hands upwards, and burned lelu's eyes. Lelu screamed as she let go of extremer to rub her eyes. "I am SO SORRY!" Extremer shouted, as he was about to punch lelu, but tripped himself. VJ walked up to him and kicked him. "HA! I can destroy you in five minutes at the most..." VJ explained in a deep voice. "You can't!" lelu shouted, her eyes closed. "And why not? Have a soft spot for the weakling woman?" VJ asked. "Dude, our cocky!" Extremer shouted as he kicked VJ in the gut. VJ punched him, and he flew towards lelu, both falling to the gravel.   
  
"If you hurt him, then VEGETA WILL BE VERY ANGRY!" lelu screamed. "Vegeta is here?" VJ asked. "NAH! He isn't! of course he is, and if your hurt extremer, and not stop actin so arrogant... then he is going to be SO mad!" lelu screamed. "Ta-le! Duck!" Extremer shouted as he tried to punch lelu, but punched the air. "Why is he trying to kill you, but warning you?" VJ questioned. "Because he's not the one doing it, something is possessing him." Lelu explained, using her senses and tripping Extremer. Syilo suddenly, grabbed Extremer's pouch, opened it, and threw some white mist at Extremer, grabbing lelu, and running towards VJ as extremer fell unconscious. "You're all goody two shoe weaklings..." VJ sneered. Syilo looked at VJ. "Love... he is annoying..." Syilo shook his head. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What did you say?" VJ questioned. "I said your annoying!" Syilo shouted, his emerald eyes flaring with anger. After lelu had died, he had turned back into his original state of being a super sayain just waking up one day after she died. "And what are you? A sheep?" VJ sneered. "I happen to be able to destroy you!" Syilo shouted. "And I am not a sheep, but a born super sayain than can harm you in one minute, so don't test me kid!" Syilo snapped. "Ya? So what?" VJ asked crossing his arms. "Shut-up! Both of you." Lelu hissed. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" Syilo asked his eyes lingering into lelu's direction. "I'm fine... just can see, I've been blinded..." lelu explained. "Come on... we better get back to caps... so VEGETA can shout at VJ for not protecting the PRINCESS of sayains!" lelu screamed. "WHAT?" VJ asked. "D-d-did I stutter?!" lelu sneered. "Princess?" VJ asked. "YA! I'm Vegeta's baby sister! Got somethin to it!?" lelu asked. "He never mentioned a sister!" VJ roared. "Because he's not allowed to! He thought I died and it pained him to talk about me! We were very close ya know! And same in strength! So don't temp me!" lelu screamed. She could sense Syilo's confusion, but he played along, knowing what she was doing. "Boy is Vegeta going to be mad when HE finds out you let his baby sister lose her eye sight... I'm thinking triple time for you mate." Syilo explained picking extremer up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Good thing he had his sleeping powder..." lelu commented. "YA..." Syilo replied.  
  
They all flew back to capsule corps, which wasn't to far away. Lelu sat down on a chair, rubbing her eyes, while Syilo put extremer in his room. Syilo, having the ability to talk to people in minds, told Vegeta of the situation, he agreed, this would be amusing. "Hokutalelu, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked playing along. "I can't see." Lelu explained facing a chair. "Where are you?" lelu asked. "Just don't worry about it..." Vegeta explained throwing hi hand at the air. "VJ! How could you let this happen? What are you? An idiot? Is it THAT hard to go and seek to see if she is ok?" Vegeta asked. "I'm sorry Vegeta." VJ explained looking at the ground. "You darn out should be boy!" Vegeta snapped. "I want you to go to your room and meditate for half an hour yeh hear?" Vegeta sneered. "Yes, sir." VJ said, walking slowly to his room. "Lelu, honey. Follow me, so I can inspect your eyes." Bulma explained as she grabbed lelu and motioned her to the lab. Lelu followed, being sure not to hit anything on her way. The others stayed in the kitchen. Lelu sat down on a metal bed as Bulma went out to get her things. She came back with the moaning Extremer, awaking from his short nap. "Extremer, dear, sit down." Bulma motioned pointed to a chair. "Yea, sure." Extremer explained rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I think Syilo used to much." He muttered. "...Extremer, what attack did you use to make lelu lose her seeing?" Bulma asked. "I didn't use it! This-this thing that possessed me used it, it was the blinding flame." Extremer explained. "Right... is it permanent?" Bulma asked. "Nah." Extremer replied. "How long will it last?"  
  
"..................."  
"Extremer..."  
"...I really don't know..."   
"What?"  
"I don't. I always left... Don't know if there's a cure, don't know anything, all I know is it's a good use to destroy a person... or put them off guard if you to escape..." extremer explained. "I'll be back." Bulma explained leaving the room. Lelu looked down and picked her nails. She and extremer could both hear Bulma talking to the gang, on how they suspiciously think that extremer did it on purpose, and only acting like he never had power in doing it. "They don't believe you." Lelu mentioned. "Nah... they don't." Extremer explained. "Aw, don't worry about it... I believe ya, Syilo believe ya, VJ could believe ya if ya didn't do the boo-boo person change on him..." lelu chuckled. "I'm sorry bout all of this." Extremer finally explained. "Hey... I can live without seeing for a while... it will be easy, I'll have a dog, ya know? And won't be able to see Vegeta's head everyday." Lelu said smiling.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me... or what's controlling me." Extremer muttered. "Don't worry dude, we'll find out." Lelu explained calmly. "How can you be so calm about this? You can't see and it's MY fault!" extremer shouted. "SHH! SHH! Calm down, geesh. Don't pop a vein if yeh haven't already, geesh..." lelu hushed. Extremer stood up and walked over to lelu. "What are you doing?" Lelu asked. Extremer wrapped his hands around lelu's head and took off her bandana band, revealing a deep scar, letting blood run down her side. "You can't keep doing this." He whispered, as he took a cloth and wiped lelu's forehead. "Put it back on." Lelu ordered. "Let me wash it first." Extremer said dully as he walked to the sink and cleansed the blood stained cloth. He turned on the faucet, and let the clear liquid wash over the crimson cloth, letting the sink drain red. After it turned back to the normal emerald green, he dried it off, walked back over to lelu, and tied it back on her forehead, throwing her bangs over it. "That's cold." Lelu explained. "I'm back. Extremer, please sit back over there." Bulma demanded as she took out a little pen like flashlight, and opened lelu's eyes. Lelu's eyes for blank, and dilated, showing a fuzzy blue and green eye. "Do you see any light lelu?" Bulma asked flashing the flash light into her eyes. "Nope. Only pitch black." Lelu explained. "You sure seem ok this happened..." Bulma noticed. "Well... don't worry... be happy, is my motto! Next to hugs can save lives... there's no reason to be mad, or sad... I'm still alive." Lelu explained.  
  
"True... but you may not see a setting sun, a full moon... that's a good thing... but you will never be able to see your daughter's happiness at her wedding, and her birthday." Bulma explained solemnly. "Yes I will... it's been glued in my memory. And I won't be able to lose it. So I'll always be able to see her smile forever." Lelu explained acknowledging her words. "See anything yet?" Bulma asked.  
"Nope, see nothing." Lelu sighed as she blinked. "So this is what happens... pretty eyes yeh got there babe." Extremer noticed starring into lelu's eyes. "Extremer, please get away from lelu." Bulma begged. "Sorry." Extremer apologized as he sat down.  
"Well it seems there's nothing I can do for you right now... but I'll run some tests, and see what I can come up with, but until then, you'll just have to manage." Bulma said solemnly. "Don't worry Bulma, I'll manage." Lelu said cheerfully as she stood up.   
"Want me to take ya to the kitchen or somethin?" Extremer asked. "Ya." Lelu replied nodded. Extremer took a hold of lelu's hand, glancing at bulma's frustrated face behind his shades, before escorting her to the kitchen. Everyone stared at lelu as she easily made her way down the hall, along with the help of Extremer. "Hey, be back, forgot my jacket in the lab room." Extremer explained turning and trotting back to the room. "lelu... about Extremer... we've been thinking..." Trunks started. "Listen to me guys, cause it's very important. Not all elves are bad. And Extremer is not bad. He didn't do this to me on purpose... he didn't." lelu explained. "Whatever you say lelu." Trunks said rubbing his head. "Why so quiet?" Extremer asked walking next to lelu, his jacket being held by his hand, on his shoulder, the jacket behind his back. "Night." People began to say soon after that as they all left to go home. "Mom? Can pan and Marron spend the night?" Bura asked. "Sure sweetie." Bulma replied. "COOL!" The girls squealed. "Be good." Videl explained as she and Gohan left with Goku, who held chi-chi.   
  
Lelu sat down on the floor and scratched her ear. "Mum? You aren't acting write." Angel confessed. Lelu shrugged. "MUM! Your blind!" Angel screamed. "Is there somethin I missed?" lelu asked. "Mum, your BLIND!" angel screamed. "We already talked about that! Is there anything new?" lelu asked. "Ya... tomorrow's parent teacher's... dad's actin like a complete arrogant Vegeta... and your blind my life is ruin." Angel slouched down the wall and hid her eyes in her hands. "Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine! VJ will be actin normal soon... and I can still communicate and do everything cept see!" lelu chimed.   
Later that night, lelu was sitting down watching TV, next to trunks, and Syilo. Extremer was sitting down on another chair, and VJ sat on another. "Quiet! This is the best part guys!" lelu hushed as she pointed out. "See! That dude is about to kick him, but he kicks the wall, and! Hahahahaha!" lelu laughed out loud. "How'd you know that when you can't see?" Trunks questioned. "Well I CAN still hear... AND I've only seen this about 20 times to know the thing in and out!" lelu smiled. "She's hopeless I swear." Extremer sighed. "Hey! I'm a liver! Get it? LIVER! Hehehehehehe!" lelu giggled. "Did you take any meds, love?" Syilo asked. "No..." lelu replied. "It's all in her head." VJ said as he stood up and walked away. "Hey VJ?" lelu asked. "What?" VJ replied.   
  
"...What" VJ turned. "I love you!" lelu hollered. "Insolence!" VJ roared as he stomped off. Lelu cracked up again. "Hey trunks, guess what?" lelu inquired. "...What?" trunks asked, feeling he knew the answer? "I LOVE YOU!" she giggled before falling off the couch laughing.  
"Ta-le.... Take it EASY!" Extremer warned. "I love you too, extremer..." lelu said seriously. "Tell me that after you're OFF those meds..." Extremer muttered. "Hey! Let's go train." Lelu suddenly said. The guys looked at her.  
"Come on! I'm not disabled!" lelu snapped standing up. They guys looked at each other. "Fine... fine... fine... I'll go ask VJ." Lelu said walked down the hallway. "Wait! I'll train with you!" They guys shouted in unison. "What? Think I can't fight VJ without my eyes?" lelu asked. "Ya." They replied. "You're so comforting..." lelu said sadly.  
"Right... come on, let's go outside and... train." Trunks explained.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" lelu jumped up with happiness, as she disappeared and reappeared outside waiting for everyone to show up. They guys walked outside and looked at lelu's anticipation. "What's going on?" Angel asked as she, Bura, and Marron came outside to see what was going on. "We're bout to train." Lelu said bouncing her feet up and down, her arms in a fighting position. "WHAT?! Mum? You CANNOT train! Your BLIND!" Angel screamed. "What? Angel... relax will yeh? Why is everyone so uptight? So I can't see... big deal! Lots of people couldn't see, and they lived happily!" lelu defended. "But mum! They'll crush you!" Angel pleaded. "Nah... they probably will take it easy... and if THEY DO! I will get madder than Vegeta..." lelu implied.   
"Yea... she's right..." Trunks confessed. "VJ!" lelu screamed. "OK! We won't take it easy, but please don't fight him, till he gets his old ego back love!" Syilo begged. "Ok... fine... let's train." Lelu said smiling. She faced angel. "Other way mum." Angel said flatly. "I-right." Lelu turned, just as Extremer kicked her in the jaw. Lelu flew to the ground into the grass. "EXTREMER!" trunks shouted. Extremer turned. "WHAT?!" he asked just as lelu jumped up and kicked Extremer in the gut. Extremer fell back, before he tried punching lelu.  
Lelu and Extremer began to fight in extreme combat training against each other. Lelu survived pretty well, detecting a lot of attacks, and knowing where extremer was coming from his level.  
  
Suddenly, lelu and extremer did spin kicks, kicking each other in the sides, sending one another in the other direction. They both fell head first on the gravel breathing hard. "Great fight chaps! And did I struggle? I think not!" lelu said as she tried to lay up, but fell back down, and tried again. Pan giggled. "MUM!" angel said as she ran over to inspect her mother.   
"Are you alright?" Angel asked. "Ya... I'm fine. Just need to rest a sec." Lelu breathed, still smiling. Extremer stood up and wiped his forehead. he walked over to Syilo and got back his shades, and put them on. "Pretty awesome." He said smiling. "Ya... and you could control what you were doing..." lelu explained. She soon jumped up. "Ok! Who's next?" lelu asked.   
"Don't you think you had enough?" VJ's voice asked. They all turned, as did lelu in the sound of her voice. "I haven't had enough until I faint..." lelu corrected him. "And you should know that!" lelu added. "Well maybe I should make you fight then." VJ explained. "DAD! Don't..." Angel begged. "Sit down squirt." VJ ordered. Angel kept her ground. VJ ignored this, and took his attention back at lelu.   
  
He suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind lelu, about to jab her in the head with his elbow, but lelu ducked and jabbed him in his side. He flew a few feet, before recovering. He looked at lelu piercingly. "You know? For a blind weakling, you're pretty persistent in knowing where I am!" he sneered. "Hey... I'm gifted." Lelu grinned. "I can easily see." VJ sneered before he attacked lelu once more with great force. Using one of his unknown attacks. Lelu was caught off guard, and thrown into the pool, diving into the deep end hitting the wall, sending gulps of water onto the patio. "MOTHER!" Angel screamed as they all dashed to the pool to find lelu. Since it was dark out, they could not see lelu under the water. "Someone do something." Angel begged. "DAD! How could you?" angel asked. "She was weak... not my fault." VJ snapped. "Can he get any cockier?" Syilo asked annoyed. "Doubt it... but I think it will ware off soon..." Extremer shrugged.   
Suddenly, water shot out of the pool, and lelu floated to the surface. Trunks jumped into the water, and scooped her into his arms then floated out of the water and sat her on the floor. "Lelu? Lelu?" trunks asked. He checked lelu's pulse on her neck. There was none. "Oh no..." he gasped as he began to do CPR. He pressed firmly on lelu's chess, pressing down, then up. He did this three times, before he plugged lelu's nose, and blew into her mouth.   
He did the pressing, then the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Soon, after giving her air one more time, lelu coughed up a huge amount of chlorine water, but didn't stir. "Look what you did!" Pan shouted. VJ glared at her. "DAD!" Bura screamed over and over again. Soon, Vegeta walked up agitated. "What?" he asked calming his voice. "Lelu's unconscious and its all VJ's fault." Bura tattled.   
  
Vegeta stared at the smirking VJ before walking over to lelu, knelt down, and inspected her. Her head was bleeding. "What happened?" Vegeta demanded to know. "I blasted her into the pool... we were training, she was aware of her surroundings..." VJ explained. Vegeta picked lelu up by the collar of her shirt and tossed her to VJ who reluctantly caught her. "Revive her boy." He ordered before walking inside. VJ looked at her. Suddenly he dropped lelu, and grabbed his head, yelling in pain, as he fell to his knees. He then looked up. "What? What's going on? What happened?" he blinked. "HE'S BACK!" Everyone explained. "What happened to lelu?" he asked. "You threw her in the pool. Before, she lost her eyesight... and you went egotistical on us." Trunks explained. "That isn't good..." VJ replied.   
Suddenly lelu yawned and turned to her side, using her hands as a pillow. She shivered. She suddenly sat up. "Lelu? I am so sorry..." VJ said softly. She put her hand on VJ's arm, and suddenly, VJ seared with pain, wincing, as smoke came from his arm. As lelu removed her hand astonished, something happened. Suddenly, a blast came from nowhere aiming for lelu. "Ta-le! Get out of the way!" Extremer shouted as he jumped in front of lelu, taking the blast, which hit him in the head. Extremer shouted in agony as he fell to the ground before lelu, his head bleeding. "EXTREMER!" lelu screamed as she felt the ground in search for extremer, when she finally found him, she felt before she found his face.   
  
"What happened?" she demanded to know. But everyone was to busy looking in the sky to answer her. "Extremer? Hang on! Your going to be ok." Lelu whispered. "Who shot the blast?" lelu asked. "I believe... that person did." Trunks muttered. "Hello, Hokutalelu." The person hissed. "Who are you?" lelu asked, looking around. "I am here to destroy you... since you came back... things were going perfectly well when you were dead. I was almost done, but no. you had to be revived... but no worries." The person hissed. "The name is Teeshow." It explained. It slowly began to get dark, then, the moon came out. Teeshow hissed. "I shall be back!" he sneered as he disappeared at the sight of the moon. "Who was that?" Syilo wondered. Everyone shrugged and went to inspect Extremer.  
"I burnt you... didn't I?" lelu asked. "Yea... you did. That hasn't happened since, we first met." VJ Explained. "This is so not cool." He whined. "My head hurts..." Extremer moaned. "Extremer... try healing yourself." Lelu suggested. "I..." Extremer blacked out.  
  
"Quick! We should take him to the lab." Syilo explained. "Good idea." Trunks agreed as he helped pick Extremer up, and dragged them into the house. "Mum? Is she going to be ok?" Angel asked as she followed them into the house. "I don't know." Lelu replied silently. She held onto Trunks' jacket and followed him to the lab. They sat Extremer down on the metal table, and called Bulma. "We see this room too much..." Syilo shook his head.   
"What happened?" Bulma asked putting her lab coat on. "Some dude tried blasting lelu, but extremer pushed her out of the way, and he got hit." Trunks explained. Extremer started to shake, as cold sweat fell down his forehead. His hair soon began to change shape, coming from the blue dread locks to short, bleached blonde stripes, as it did, his hood would disappear. His shades flickered on and off, revealing his closed, squinted eyes. His clothes went from elf looking, to punker style, revealing all the tattoos he owned. His arms revealed tan muscles, and his bangs waved slowly as a wave shot through Extremer, revealing these new features. "What's going on?" lelu asked. "He keeps changing..." VJ explained. "Lynx..." Syilo whispered. "WHAT?!" lelu jerked her head in the sound of Syilo. "You serious?" lelu acted anxious. "Totally... lynx alive, and he's been in extremer's body. That must have been the reason why Extremer was going all out... he was trying to tell us that he was in him..." Syilo whispered.   
"Who's lynx?" trunks asked dully. "Lynx is Extremer's brother..." lelu started. "Ya... he and Hoku... they used to be a thing... till he got himself blown up to stop tahi, this one evil dude, from destroying his home planet... they were like this." Syilo explained locking his hands. "Ya... but and what happened?" VJ asked. "He died... well, I guess before he died, he went into extremer. Sorda like you VJ, you are fused with your brother, Jeoff, no? they're like that... but they weren't asep bros. Like you and your bro... they were normal. But I would never of thought..." lelu said thinking.   
  
"Ya... that was like what? Ages ago?" lelu asked. "Ya... bout it." Syilo replied scratching his head. "But can you believe that? He's IN extremer..." lelu started thinking. "What are you thinking about?" Bulma asked. "Who the dude trying to kill me was earlier... and his fear of the moon it seemed... he-his voice... that name... seemed SO familiar..." lelu explained slowly. "What was his name?" Bulma asked. "...Teeshow." Pan spoke out.   
"hm... it seems extremer is in a coma, and he may die... I don't know..." Bulma started. "WHAT? He can't die. He CAN'T ya gotta not let him die!" lelu explained urgently. "There's nothing I can do lelu..." Bulma explained. "But he CAN'T DIE!" lelu said more sternly. "Why? Because LYNX is in his?" Trunks asked, with a tone of jealously in his voice. "Maybe its for the best... he is an elf, and look what he did to you... he could do it again you know..." Bulma explained. "Look... he didn't do it on purpose, you don't know him like I do... he CAN'T!" lelu explained.  
  
Suddenly, extremer's eyes opened, and extremer grabbed lelu's arm, gripping it tightly. They all jumped. "Ta-le... *cough*-*cough*" extremer coughed, his whole body shaking. Lelu put her hand on Extremer's hand. "You can't die." Lelu explained. "Hey... maybe I'm supposed to... I mean... I can never live as a mortal for long... somethin always happens yeh know? But if it does happen... y-you-you have to promise me..." extremer took a necklace from his shirt pocket and handed it to lelu. "...Promise me that you'll return this to the sky." He said smiling. Lelu clenched the necklace chain that held a heart locket in her hand. "I promise... but you will, you will extremer, cause you're going to survive..." lelu told him.   
"Doubt it." Extremer replied. "What's going on?" Trunks whispered to Syilo. "SHH!" Syilo hushed them.  
"Don't doubt it. You can't die, and you know you can't... we need you... the war is only beginning... I can't return this to the sky, you have to. It's not my place..." lelu explained. "It is now." Extremer explained as he blacked out, his gripped weakening. "He's unstable." Bulma explained. She untied Extremer's bands on his arms, to reveal cuts, and bruises with deep scars. She ignored this and placed tubes in his arms. "It's not what you think." Lelu told Bulma, knowing what Bulma was thinking about his arms. She put the necklace in her pocket.   
  
"He gave it to you?" Syilo asked. Lelu nodded. "But he will get it back..." lelu explained. "Let me see." Syilo asked. Lelu took the necklace out of her pocket, and handed it to Syilo. "Wow... it really is it..." Syilo said smiling. "What?" VJ asked. "And he kept it THIS long without using it? And still not planning on using it? You'd think he'd use it now..." Syilo explained. "WHAT?!" Trunks asked. "This locket, when you open it, you receive immortality." Syilo said smiling. "His sister gave it to him before she sacrificed her immortality to become an angel..." lelu explained.  
"Oh... how cool." Trunks explained. "You know what? She acts like she likes me... she acts like she likes you, she acts like she even likes Syilo! And yet, she acts like she likes extremer... and it seems she liked this lynx dude... probably likes Goten... wonder who she likes more..." Trunks muttered to VJ before he strutted out of the room agitated.   
VJ nodded at this and sighed. "She's a confusing woman trunks!" VJ shouted before following him. "Is he going to be ok now?" Angel asked. "Don't know sweetheart... hoping though." Syilo said calmly. "Hey Syilo." Bura smiled before she followed pan and angel out of the lab. Vegeta walked in and sneered at Syilo. "Take one step close to her, and you'll being your feet in the next dimension." Vegeta warned. Syilo nodded and looked at Extremer. Vegeta walked out of the room. Lelu walked out, and followed Vegeta's foot sounds. "Hey Vegeta?" she called out. Vegeta turned. "What do you want blind head?" Vegeta snapped. "Thanks for your criticism... I'll hold it in my heart dearly..." lelu told herself more than him. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked again. "Uh... I-I forgot..." lelu said thinking. Vegeta sneered and stomped off. "Lelu? We gotta talk." Trunks admitted. "Ok." Lelu said. Trunks and VJ grabbed lelu's arms and took her down a pair of stairs. "Who's holding my other hand? VJ?" lelu asked.   
"Ya... it's me." VJ said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "What's wrong?" lelu wondered. "...Nothin..." VJ replied. "O...k... what's going on?" lelu demanded to know. "We gotta know..." Trunks started. "Ok... I'll tell ya..." lelu blurted. "What?" VJ asked. "I bite my nails, and I AM trying to stop... I don't clip them off." Lelu admitted. "That's not what we wanted you to tell us." Trunks said slowly. "Oh." Lelu bit her finger. "Then what is it?"   
"Boy this is hard when ya can't see..." lelu muttered to herself.  
"Who do you like better?" VJ asked. "Huh?" lelu replied not paying attention. "Who do you like better? Me, trunks, Extremer, Syilo or this Lynx dude better?" VJ demanded to know. Lelu paused and bit her lip. "Well? Who?" trunks asked. "Why would you guys want to know?" lelu asked. "Because... we are confused, one day, you seem to like VJ more than anybody else, but then, you seem obsessed with extremer! And Syilo is supposedly your future husband... you marry VJ in the future... that dude lynx and you... who knows... who do you like me lelu? We gotta know." Trunks explained. Lelu swallowed, you could tell there was hesitation and fear in her voice.   
  
"I...I... I-I don't like any of you..." lelu whispered. "What?" Trunks and VJ asked together. "...I don't like any of you better." Lelu said more clearly. Hot tears filled her eyes, but she held them back.   
"You like none of us better?" VJ asked. "No. none... don't like any of you guys. Only as friends... geesh." Lelu suddenly created anger into her voice. "Do I come off liking one of you guys? I thought we were just friends! Nothing less, nothing more. We don't even know if that was even real! And its just a game Syilo had I made up... nothing REAL!" lelu cried out. "I don't love any of you like that..." lelu muttered. "Why not?" Trunks asked silently. "...I don't want to get hurt anymore..." She shimmered away, suddenly leaving red rose petals behind.   
  
Lelu reappeared on the roof, lying down. For some reason, she always appeared her to think. She didn't know why either. She was getting confused, and couldn't stop thinking about nothing. There was so much to her past, which no one knows. She lived long before 15 years... it was like a millennia ago she was born... until she reached the age of 50. Around those years, she had met Syilo, extremer, and lynx. But when she reached 50, she died. But she was reborn 50 years later, with the memory of her last life, remembering everyone, and them remember her, determined to find her once more.   
Throughout her first life, she got heart broken to many times, from people dying, or plain out leaving her, and she isn't able to handle the pain anymore. She hides all of her pain, and acts like nothing harms her. Now, things barely do... but some things, if it goes to far, it does. And this is one time it got to her... she doesn't get scared, she lost her fear along time ago, seeing her mother, she lost her anger, going all out fighting the dragon lord dude only 5 years ago... she doesn't even know if she can go to that stage again... she lost her heart along time ago, she just exists.... But everyone lives.  
  
She has never told anyone about her previous 50 years, not even trunks or Goku, where she lived as the same person, exactly alike, look alike, and future... orphan... everything... but she was a trouble maker, and a bounty hunter at the same time, and one of the best. She died of a disease, that there was no cure. When she died, she visited the East kai, for 50 years, until the supreme kai needed her to be born again, for her time wasn't up. She accepted and was reborn again, with the same fate as before, to stop evil. She doesn't plan to tell anyone either, they just can't know... only extremer and Syilo know, and they found her, and don't plan on telling them the whole truth... and lelu thanks them for that. But why was she so important? Why? Why her? She's done so many wrong things in her life, that has put mortals in jeopardy, their lives at stake... and yet, they keep on wanting her... what's her future...? Lelu was confused, in more ways than one... there's so many obstacles and she feels she can't make through all of them... what will happen.  
She swallowed and tilted her head, and wiped the tears. Although she was blind, she could see how VJ and trunks looked... she could see how anyone looked that she knew closely... "I probably ruined all of their lives meeting them... and then dying? And coming back five years later? I worsened it... it isn't at all fair... to them...." lelu told herself.   
  
"I'm sorry..." A voice spoke. It was trunks, he had found out where lelu was. "for what?" lelu stiffened, and sat up, hugging her knees and cradling. "For everything I did wrong I guess." Trunks shrugged and sat down.   
Lelu didn't speak, she just sat there. "What would you say if I told you I was an android?" lelu asked.  
"I'd sat your lying." Trunks replied. "Why?"   
"Because... you-you're so filled with life lelu... and everyone knows that... I just couldn't believe that... even if you never spoke to me again..." Trunks replied. "Why would I not speak to you again?" lelu questioned. "I don't know... why wouldn't you?" trunks asked.   
"Would never be a time." Lelu muttered. "How do you know?"  
"Because... I wouldn't, I couldn't.... there would be no purpose... there would be no way I'd get mad at you... no one... cept some evil dude.... But still... somethin is wrong with me... I'm practically emotionless!" lelu blurted. "I've been thinking for awhile." Lelu continued.   
"Maybe.... Maybe it would be better if I gave away my immortality, and died, for good." Lelu explained silently. "Why?-no!" Trunks replied. "You've... just been hurt to many times, that's all... and you adapted to the pain, and anger, and no you're immune." Trunks told her, half knowing the truth. "....So who is this Lynx guy exactly?" Trunks asked. "Uh... extremer's twin brother... he was very... like you in a way... he-he sacrificed his life to make sure his home wouldn't be destroyed, leaving me, extremer, Syilo, behind... when I died later on... I searched everywhere, but I could never find him... then, then I was reborn, and then traveling to earth... see, this is my, well, third life... but 2 rebirth."  
"-I was reborn, 70 years ago, well, when I was born, 50 years ago... and, around those years, I met the guys, when I was 50, I died, and went to the other world, and trained with the east kai, presuming my young age. 50 years later, they needed me, my time wasn't done. So I was reborn, with my exact memory of 100 years ago, excluding the next 50 years... then I go and meet my uncle, my cousin, my aunt... my first real family that hasn't left me yet... but... I-I feel, that one day... they-they will leave me, and so will everyone else, even you, but I don't want that to happen, cause... I've always had a thing about being alone, and I just don't like it... and even now, when I'm around everyone, I still fill alone... lost, apart from everyone..." lelu murmured. "...I don't know what to say...." Trunks explained.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." Lelu replied. "I never knew." Trunks admitted. "No one knew." Lelu sighed. "But you have to know... none of us will ever leave you." Trunks explained. "But you did once..." lelu mumbled. Trunks swallowed. "I know..." "Anyways, I don't know, ya know? So... whatever happens, will happen. I'm tired... I'm going to go to sleep." Lelu explained as she disappeared and reappeared in her covers. She soon fell asleep, thinking about everything. The next morning, lelu woke up as the sun rose in the dark sky.   
Rubbing her blinded eyes, she walked down the hall to the lab. She was getting used to know where to go without smacking right into the walls, and knew where everything was. No one was up; she slipped inside the lab room, and stared upon extremer, still sleeping on the bed. Although she couldn't see him, she knew he was in front of her sleeping. Something was happening, and it was powerful. For some reason, lelu didn't feel it was lynx controlling extremer, but another force. And what was of this new evil that tried to kill her? Where was he now, and what were his intentions? Why did he want to kill her? Suddenly, lelu began to hear a faint scream. She walked out of the lab and down the hall. It was coming from the basement! Slowly, and carefully, she made her way down the stairs, just to hear angel powering up, trying to become a super sayain, and Syilo directing her  
Lelu sat down on the stairs and listened to angel. She was screaming, her hair flaring, flickering from the black to a gold, her eyes going emerald, but back. While Syilo, shouted at her, encouraging her to go on, go further.  
  
"Come on angel! Do it for your father, your mother! Think of all the people! Being destroyed by bad guy! Hear their cries! The pain! It's deafening! You can't stand it! Let it all out angel! Be one with your anger!"   
Suddenly, angel collapsed on the cold concrete floor, gasping for breath. "I can't do it." She finally shouted in defeated. "Never say can't... if yeh must love, say I am unable." He said smiling. Angel let out a laugh as Syilo handed her a water bottle. "...How long did it take mum to get there?" angel suddenly asked. "Uh... when she was a lit'le gurl... when... when her father hurt her mother... she found it right then, the pain... now you just need to find yours. You'll get there, I'll know you will." Syilo explained. Lelu stood up, and walked back up the stairs. She got to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast. No one was up still, so it was pretty quiet about. Whistling, she sat down, and ate her food. Afterwards, she felt the sun rise higher into the sky. But suddenly, she felt an energy level get closer to her. It wasn't familiar. Curious, Lelu stayed where she was. The energy got closer, till she felt it was right before her.  
  
"Who are you?" the voice asked. It was a woman's voice. "Excuse me?! I think the question is: Who-are-you!? Where in a war, man! I don't have time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that-snatch it right off your head! But I'm feelin gracious, so carry on... before I destroy you." Lelu explained, saying a phrase from the Disney's Mulan she saw a while back with Goten and chibi trunks. "...Destroy me? Kid... do you have ANY IDEA who you are talking too?!" the woman snapped. "No... can't see you." Lelu admitted. "What? You blind or something?" the woman asked.  
Lelu nodded. "Only for a few more days though... no biggy." Lelu shrugged. "Get out of my way weakling... I need to speak with someone." The woman said in a stern voice. "Weakling? Weakling? WEAKLING?! Who are you calling a weakling hag!?" Lelu snapped. "HAG?! Why you little-"  
The woman punched Lelu. But Lelu detected it, and put her hand up, grabbing the woman's fist. Lelu lifted her foot and tried kicking the woman, but the woman detected it, and kicked her foot away. Soon, they began to fight, detecting one's moves, and trying to kick the other. Soon, the woman got advantage, but then lelu did. She was doing well without sight. She spun, kicking the woman in the head, and landing back on her feet. Punch here; kick there, till suddenly, lelu created a ki, and sending it to the woman, and the woman doing the same. The blasts hit each other, sending a great energy wave, shaking the earth. "MOM?" VJ's voice said shakily. They both stopped what they were doing. "VJ... sweetie... hi." The woman said casually. "Lelu? What is going on?" VJ asked. "She's your.... MUM?" lelu asked. "YA!" VJ replied. Well I can't see! Blame her!" lelu snapped. "This... is lelu?" the woman asked. "YA!" VJ replied. "Oops..." the woman said silently. "Lelu, this is Kasumi, lelu." VJ sighed.   
  
"Hi." They both said together. "Hm... no one told me lelu was blind. So had no idea." Kasumi smirked. "Puh... being blind just stopped me from killing you." Lelu muttered. "What was that?" Kasumi sneered. "Uh... being kind just stopped me from chilling too!" lelu insisted. "That's what I thought." Kasumi barked. Lelu created a fist, started forward, but VJ held her back. "Mom! Please..." VJ begged. "Where's Vegeta?" Kasumi asked. "...Inside." VJ pointed to the door in the back, and Kasumi trudged inside.   
  
"Hey, get ready, we gotta go to Angel's school thing..." VJ reminded Lelu. "Right.... I-am ready. VJ looked at Lelu. "Right..." he explained. "Come on, lets get breakfast." He explained. He took Lelu's hand, and escorted her to the kitchen. Lelu sat down and ate more. She could smell the aroma of blueberry muffins. The sun shone onto Lelu's cheeks, warming them with its rays.   
Lelu inhaled the smell and smiled as she snacked down on a muffin. After everyone ate, Lelu and VJ followed angel, chibi trunks, pan, Bura, Marron, and Goten off to school. Trunks carried bra, and Goten carried Marron, for they couldn't fly. Pan flew on her own, next to VJ and lelu. "So... how come we're the only parents coming?" Lelu asked. "Well... the parents teachers were last week, but... you guys weren't here. I told them you were on vacation in America.... That you'd be back soon, so she said that you both could come this week." Angel explained.   
  
"It sucks that my older me... doesn't' have to go..." chibi trunks complained. "Get over it." Goten explained rolling his eyes.   
Since Lelu couldn't see, VJ carried her in his arms. The feel of the wind flowing on her made her wish that she could fly on her own, but they wouldn't allow it. When they got to Satan city, they lowered in a forest and made their way into the streets. Trunks let Bura down, as Goten let Marron down while VJ kept lelu in his arms. They made their way down the busy streets towards orange star high.   
"Man! I wish I wasn't blind! All the people, this sounds so awesome!" lelu smiled enthusiastically. "It's not that cool." Marron said flatly. "Ya... same thing, day after day." Bura explained as a guy whistled. Trunks threatened the boy with his eyes, and the guy ran. "Trunks!" Bura slapped trunks in the arm. He ignored it, and walked on. "Are we there yet?" lelu asked. "Almost." Pan said adjusting her gloves.   
  
Finally, they made their way to the school, hearing the buzzing of the people talking to each other, and catching a glimpse of VJ carrying lelu. "Hey! It's VJ and lelu! I heard bout them!" a kid suddenly shouted. "I have her locker!" he added. "Hi!" lelu said waving. "Hi VJ! My sister knew you! She said you two went out!" a girl shrieked. "Have no idea what you're talking about." VJ replied. A"NGEL ANGEL! These are your PARENTS! I didn't think you were telling the truth! But you were!" a girl ran up to angel. She had flowing golden hair with tan skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow T revealing her stomach, and tight dark blue hot pants, and sandals.   
"Hey Morgan!" Angel said smiling. "Mum, dad, this is my best friend, Morgan!" angel introduced. "Hey." VJ and lelu said in unison. "Why are you carrying her Mr. VJ?" Morgan asked. "Mr.? She called me Mr." VJ muttered. "Because... she-she lost her vision, temporarily, so... I am carrying her, so she won't get lost." VJ explained. "Oh. Cool." Morgan chimed. "Hey Goten." Morgan waved to Goten. "Hey." Goten replied. "See yeh." Goten and trunks said together as they trotted to their lockers. "Ya." Bura, Marron, and pan said walking down a hall.   
"This way." Angel directed them down the hall they were in. VJ followed angel down the hall to her classroom, where only a young woman sat down at her desk shuffling through papers.   
  
"Miss. B?" Angel squeaked. The woman looked up. She had beautiful chestnut hair with thin glasses and blue eyes. She wore a white blouse, a green jacket, and a green long skirt with a nametag. VJ's jaw dropped, as did lelu. "Ow." Lelu said painfully. "....Willow...." VJ gasped. "Hello VJ." Miss B said smiling. She stood up and walked over to VJ and angel. Lelu stood up, rubbing her butt. "You... know each other?" angel asked confused. "Yes, quit so dear." VJ explained, not taking his eyes off the woman. "We went to school together in the future. Didn't we? But then, he went to the past. I went back soon after, and became a teacher... finally, we meet. After about 10 years?" miss B asked. VJ nodded. "She was my girlfriend..." VJ added. "How sweet. A relation reunion. I'll be getting some food." Lelu explained turning and bumping into VJ. She staggered back, but VJ caught her, and pushed her to the door. "Wanna come with?" lelu looked at angel. Angel nodded and followed her mother, looking back at VJ and miss B starring at each other.  
  
"Mum... what do you think will happen between them?" Angel asked urgently. "You're not going to divorce... are you?"   
"Well... angel... don't worry about it..." lelu explained as angel led her to the vending machine. "But mum... what if they start to like each other again, and dad stops loving you?" angel asked. "Don't think about it, kid. Fate is in our hands, they-they make the future. What can we do?" lelu asked. "But you don't BELIEVE in fate!" angel reminded her. "So I believe we can change it... well... we can, and so can anyone else... just let it flow till something happens. Don't let fate control you... control it," Lelu explained. "What do you want?" Angel asked as they reached the vending machines.   
"Uh... bag of chips." Lelu sighed. Angel put the money in, and pushed numbers, and then a bag of chips fell down. She took it out, and handed it to lelu. Lelu opened it, and gobbled it down. "Come on, let's get back to the classroom." Lelu explained. Her mouth filled with chips. Angel nodded, and walked back to the classroom, followed by lelu.   
  
As they made their way to classroom, lelu heard something. She held angel back, and listened in with her ears. It sounded like they were kissing! Lelu pressed firm, in not letting angel move. "What mum?" angel asked trying to walk forward. "Uh... n-nothing." Lelu lied. "Hey angel! Come on! They are probably waiting for us!" lelu shouted into the doorway. She suddenly heard some shuffling, then quiet talking about angel. "Mum?" angel asked. But lelu started to walk inside, angel behind her. "B-bout time you-you guys got back." VJ explained.   
"Ya... sorry it took so long... I couldn't think of what I wanted." Lelu explained looking down, although she was unable to see. "Er-hm... so, angel-angel has been doing well?" VJ asked. "Yes... perfect A. would you like to view the project she finished?" Miss B asked. "Most certainly." Lelu said smiling. Lelu could sense everyone look at her. "right... Angel, why not show your-parents, your project?" miss B asked. Angel nodded and took them both to her project. "It's a 3-d picture of my family..." Angel explained as VJ stood amazed at the picture. It showed everyone in a group happy, cept Vegeta and piccolo... it also showed Lelu, with angel wings, and a tilted halo sitting on a cloud, above angel. And then it showed VJ walking out of a white hole, waving, and smiling at the gang. Him coming back to the past. Angel sat on trunks and Syilo's shoulders, Goten and chibi trunks next to them, while the girls next to them. It was remarkable. Angel described it to lelu. "It's beautiful." Lelu whispered, smiling. "The way you described it... only makes me what my sight faster." Lelu explained. But then lelu spoke in sayain to VJ. Angel can speak in sayain, something Angel hasn't realized she knew, so she didn't know what lelu was sayain, nor Miss B. only VJ knew.  
  
"I know what you two were doing..." lelu explained. VJ was silent. Lelu smiled and spoke once more. "And hey... it's ok. Nothing-bad right? I mean... we're not married, only in that realm... and... we're not in a relationship... right? So... it's ok. Just not in front of angel, and especially not at a SCHOOL!" lelu explained. "I'm sorry." He explained. "For what? You two were an idle back in your world. Why not here?" lelu asked. "I knew you'd understand." VJ said sheepishly. Lelu shrugged, but she was half hurt, but she hid it, like she always did. There was something wrong with VJ, he never acted like that... but lelu shrugged it off. "So... what else do you want to show us?" lelu asked in English. "What did you two say?" angel demanded. "Birthday plans." VJ explained. "Oh... that's not for another-"  
"I thought of a brilliant idea, and told him, for you wouldn't know..." lelu explained. "Oh." Angel replied shaking it off.   
  
After angel told them everything, VJ and lelu walked home from school. Angel still had a full day left. "What now?" VJ asked as they began to walk out of Satan city. "Invite her to the house to the others?" lelu asked. VJ looked at her. "I don't want things to change between us." He explained. "Me neither." Lelu replied. They both stopped. "I always did think of you as a brother..." lelu explained. "Ya... a sister..." VJ thought as he spoke it. "Come on... I'm hungry." Lelu said smiling. "You just ate." VJ explained. Lelu hopped into his arms. "Ya... I know..." lelu said smiling. She and VJ disappeared in the forest, and reappeared at capsule corps in the kitchen.   
"You are pathetic." VJ sighed as lelu hopped down at opened the fridge. "I haven't eaten in... 1 hour straight!" lelu explained. "Ya... I know. I haven't either." VJ explained. "Well... frankly... you're only feedin you... me..." lelu patted her stomach. "...Forgot." VJ sighed and walked to his room. Lelu ate the fridge and sat down and looked at her stomach. "Just think... this time, I won't drop you off and don't think you'll come looking for me..." lelu explained to her stomach. She got up, and made her way to the lab to visit Extremer. On her way there, she fell to her knees grasping her head, crying out in pain. She threw her self to the wall, still clutching her head, shaking in pain. She screamed, and Syilo ran to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "MY head..." lelu suddenly stopped at looked up. "I had the most terrible headache suddenly. But... it's gone now..." lelu explained.  
  
"I remember this..." Syilo said finally. "Me too... it's getting worst." Lelu explained standing up. "It's been happening a lot lately huh?" Syilo asked. Lelu nodded. "ya... more than I can handle." She admitted. "Go get some rest, love..." Syilo explained. Lelu nodded and floated to he room, stopping by at the lab to check on extremer and Bulma. "How is he?" lelu asked. "Still the same I'm afraid. I truthfully don't know if he'll make it..." Bulma declared. "He has too... he will." Lelu explained grasping the necklace in her pocket.   
She sighed and walked to her room, and lay down. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and next moment, the supreme kai appears. "Hokutalelu..." he explained in a misty voice. "What?" lelu asked, "How is the child?"   
"Peachy." Lelu replied tiredly. "I must tell you... Extremer... will not live long." The kai explained. "What do you mean? He just GOT here!" lelu explained. "His body can't handle it..." The kai whispered. "Is there anyway?" lelu asked. The kai nodded after a moment. "yes... there is one." The kai explained. "What? What is it?" lelu asked urgently. "You must give him your immortality." The kai explained. "Then he can survive."  
"Got it." Lelu nodded. "Now listen... you will be weakened... very... and you won't be the same, entirely that is..." the kai explained. Lelu nodded in agreement. "Now if you ever gain your immortality in anyway... he will lose it, and will die..." kai explained. Lelu took out the necklace. "This holds immortality... I know he'll... try to use it, and open it, for me to receive it..." lelu explained. The kai took the necklace and pressed it. It melted the seal. "Now only he can open it to the sky. No one else." The kai handed it back to lelu, who put it back in her pocket.  
  
"...Are you sure about this Hokutalelu?" the kai asked. "I am. If he will survive." Lelu explained. The kai swallowed. "Why will you do this. You could die in the long run." The kai explained. "Because... he has to live. I-I can't explain why though... but... I-I-he just has too... it's just a gut feeling that I have..." lelu tried to explained. "Guess this is how it all turns out when you're the one... you die. Even if you are immortal... they always finds away... always... and this is the ultimate way... I can see, and I understand now... and I'm ready to face it. But let me tell you... it won't stop me. Being blind hasn't stopped me... and now... this won't. I've survived through a tough life, and this is the just the beginning of a new one... I'm not going to let this stop me..." lelu explained. The kai smiled. "Very well Hokutalelu..." the kai whispered.   
  
He disappeared, and lelu suddenly screamed, she fell upon her bed, her chest plundered upwards, her arms out, and her head back. She screamed, as a glowing white mist with swirling white twisting around, floated out of her mouth, and floated out of lelu's room, down the hall. Syilo saw this, and ran to lelu's room. The mist left from lelu's body, and floated into Extremer in the other room. Extremer suddenly took in a deep loud breath and shot upward. Bulma screamed and fainted.   
Syilo ran to lelu's room, and inspected her. He looked at the back of her next. The golden star began to fade away, and lelu lay wearily, her eyes half way closed. "What did you do, love?" he asked. "I... I'm mortal..." lelu said weakly rubbing her neck. Syilo left lelu, and hurried to the lab, where extremer was looking at himself. "What happened?" he asked confused. Syilo walked over to him, stepping over Bulma and looked at Syilo's back of his neck. A yellow star began to be imprinted in his skin, glowing gold. "What?" he asked rubbing the star, he shot up and rushed to lelu's room, instantly knowing what had happened, Syilo at his tail.  
  
"Ta-le!" he gasped as he put lelu in his arms, and sat down on the bed. "How could you?" he asked. "You weren't going to make it..." lelu explained weakly. "It was the only way."   
"I don't care! You shouldn't of!" extremer explained. "Now how will you handle your headaches love?" Syilo asked. Lelu shrugged. She stuck her hand into her pocket and handed extremer the necklace. Extremer looked at her. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
Extremer suddenly tried to open the locket, but was unable. Lelu began to laugh. "What?" Syilo asked. "Why can't I open it?" extremer demanded. Lelu stopped laughing slowly. "Because I told the kai to seal it shut." Lelu explained smiling, before she began to laugh again. "WHY?!" Extremer shouted. "For this reason... I get it back, and you die instantly." Lelu snapped.  
"Ta-le... you just lost your life!" extremer said angrily as he pounded the wall before him. Soon, VJ walked in. "What's going on?" he asked. Trunks was behind him. "Lelu gave her immortality up to extremer, so he wouldn't die, mates..." Syilo said slowly. "Now she is weakened," extremer explained. "What?" they both asked. "I can't believe she'd do this..." Extremer explained. "That's her for you." Trunks explained. "You guys... I'm right here, I'm not dead, I'm fine." Lelu explained.   
  
"Are you sure?" Syilo asked. "Ya." Lelu stood up, without staggering. "See?" she turned in a circle, to show she was able to do anything. "What happened?" bulma's voice asked. They all walked to the lab. "Extremer... how?" Bulma gasped. "Is there anyway to open this?" extremer asked holding up the locket. Bulma took it and examined it. "I don't know," she explained. "How are you ok suddenly?" Bulma asked. "I'm not immortal. That's how. And now... ta-le isn't." Extremer explained. "ya... that's about it." Lelu said smiling. "Hm... let's find out your power level." Bulma said taking out a sayain energy tester. She placed it on her ear, and in front of her eye. "now... when I first saw you, you energy level was immensely strong. But before you died, when it was at it's highest peak, it was 10 times as strong. Bout... 500,000,000,000 or so... that's a lot, bout.... 10 Goku's and 10 Vegeta's combined! That should be it right now, divided it half. So 5 Goku's and 5 Vegeta's, so 250,000,000,000 I say... let's see..." Bulma clicked it at gasped. "You're energy level is only 5,000..." Bulma frowned. She checked Extremer's.  
"What are you doing?" extremer asked. Bulma gasped. "250,000,000,000...!" she explained. "WHAT?!" extremer asked. Bulma nodded. "No way... I c-can't handle- can't handle that." Extremer shook his head. "Either way toots, I'm gonna die." Extremer explained. Lelu suddenly grabbed extremer by the collar and pulled himself to her, where they were nose to nose.   
"Listen to me, extremer, if you die, I swear, by my mother, that I'll kill this kid in me, and cook it for dinner... then, I'll go do everything you hate, including lambchops. You hear? If you die... I'll slaughter off my hair, go bald, grow nails, wear dresses, and look perky and pretty! If I do that, then I will be more angry than I was when I killed my self killing the dragon, and I will seek you out, and strangle you till your eyes pop out of their sockets, and you turn the color of your hair: blue..." lelu sneered through gritted teeth.   
  
"OK! I won't die. Just---don't do ANY of that stuff! I'll take it easy and train. I promise." Extremer explained as lelu let him go. "good." Lelu explained flipping her hair. "Boy, is she sure manipulative..." Trunks muttered. Extremer took out a cigarette and lit it. He puffed it and blew it out. "What is that?" Lelu asked before she snatched the cigarette from extremer before he could take another puff and unlit it using her palm. It singed her hand, leaving a little black circle. She tossed the cigarette in the trash. "Light another, and you'll wish you didn't." Lelu explained. "Geesh... you're annoying yeh know?" Extremer asked. "Comes with being immortal." Lelu explained. "Right... you're sounding like Vegeta and VJ..." trunks explained.   
"What?" Lelu asked. "Nothing!" Trunks said quickly. "Right." Lelu replied rubbing her head. "You ok?" VJ asked. "I'm fine." Lelu replied as she walked out of the room and went to her room. "VJ?" Kasumi's voice echoed. "YA mom?" VJ asked turning around to see Kasumi looking at him. "Your friend... Lelu? Is... lying on the floor..." Kasumi pointed out. Everyone looked in the hall. Lelu's back was against the wall, her hand clutching her shirt, right at her chest, her head on the floor.   
  
"Lelu!" VJ and trunks said together as they went to inspect her. "She has a slow pulse." Trunks examined. "Hey... what's going on?" Syilo asked. He came out. Trunks picked Lelu up, and took her into the lab room.   
He sat her down on the table, to let Bulma inspect her. "This is ludicrous!" Bulma sighed. "What's wrong?" Kasumi asked. "Lelu here, gave up her immortality to save Extremer's life... and yet... she's not dying..." Bulma explained. "WHAT?!" everyone asked. Bulma nodded.  
Extremer pounded the wall. "I HATE HER! No... I loathe entirely!" he roared/ "Take it easy bro." Syilo shushed.   
"I gotta get out of here for awhile." He explained as he walked through the wall going to the outside. "How did he-never mind... I'm not going to ask. I don't want to know." Bulma declared.   
"Maybe this all has to do with being pregnant..." Syilo admitted. "Maybe." VJ shrugged. "She's WHAT?!" Trunks asked. "WHAT?" Bulma asked after. "Right... she didn't tell yeh... my bad..." Syilo exhale noisily.  
  
"Ya... it's true. She's pregnant... with who knows whom exactly. But the kai came to her, and she accepted... another one is on the way. Angel was meant to be dude... she isn't the one, now this new kid is." Syilo explained. "And you're not the father?" Trunks turned to VJ who shook his head. "This is way off." Trunks explained.   
"Ya mate. True. But I don't even know how far she is. D'you?" Syilo turned to VJ once more, who shook his head. "Let me see." Kasumi explained. "How would you know, she looks normal?" Bulma asked. "I AM a sayain... and so is she. So... I can tell... I've had a lot of children." Kasumi smirked.   
She pulled up Lelu's shirt, and looked at her belly button. "What's with the tattoo?" Kasumi asked. "Got it awhile back. What trimester are we talking?" Syilo asked. "Um..." Kasumi thought. She pressed down on Lelu's stomach, "It kicked!" she said smiling. "Let me feel!" all the guys said eagerly. After they all felt the baby kick, kasumi checked its heartbeat. "I'd say... close to the end of the third trimester, in the middle of the 8th or 9th month. She's close..." Kasumi explained. "Oh boy...." They all breathed.   
"We should find out who the father is to run some tests..." Bulma instructed. "He's a dead dude, and he died... disappeared... long gone." VJ explained. "Well, then we have to find his name. Then I can run some research for his blood and everything. To see about the baby... it will help us explain it's personality; it's energy level, and such. Very good to know if you need a safe crib, or a prison." Bulma explained.   
  
"right... Extremer should know." Syilo explained. Soon, extremer walked through the wall bleeding, his clothes ripped and torn. "Extremer, who's the father?" Bulma asked. "We got trouble!" Extremer huffed.  
  
"What?" they all asked. "He's back. That ancient dude... and he wants Ta-le." Extremer explained. "Let's destroy him. "Kasumi explained. "WHOA Lelu number 2 as I look at it... perfect! We'll use her as a distraction!" extremer said smiling, his eyes dilated with delight.   
"Ok. I'll kill him." Kasumi said creating a fist and smiling. "Good, good enthusiasm!" extremer explained giving her a thumbs up. "Come on." They all walked outside. The guy floated in the air waiting for them. "Where is she?" He asked in a scratchy dark voice. "Right here." Kasumi explained. "Very well then." Teeshow said as he suddenly without warning blasted Kasumi. Kasumi jumped out of the way just in time, and blasted Teeshow. "Take that scumbag!" Kasumi smirked. Teeshow consumed the energy blast. "Thank you for the power surge my dear." He explained smiling. "What the? How do we stop him?" Kasumi asked.   
"I don't know... everything we throw at him, he sucks it up!" Trunks frowned. Extremer shot forward, trying to kick Teeshow. But he was too quick for the eye, and grabbed extremer by the foot and sent him to the others. They all flew to the floor.   
  
Suddenly, a stray cat came into the lawn meowing. Teeshow looked at the cat before screaming and disappearing. They all looked at the cat, then to each other. The cat, ran away down the street. They gang floated to the ground confused. "BULMA!" VJ shouted as they all went inside.   
Suddenly, they heard a crash, and then Bulma screaming. They all looked at each other before running inside. There was blood everywhere, and shreds of clothing. "Mom?" Trunks called out. Bulma came running out of the lab screaming. "What's wrong?" Kasumi asked concerned. "It's...it's lelu!" she explained. "What about?" Extremer asked. "She's... acting very strange!" Bulma explained. Suddenly, lelu walked out of the room, her hair in weaves, her eyes glowing softly. She was wearing different clothes too. She was wearing a black skirt, with a black half shirt, no sleeves, and the shirt going over one of her shoulders. You could see all of lelu's tattoos vividly. She wore no shoes or socks. There was no band on her forehead, or on her arms. You could see several scars on her head, and arms, and blood dripping down ward, from her arms, forehead, stomach, and legs. She was carrying a dagger, ready to strike.   
  
Suddenly, Extremer and Syilo yelled in fright as they ran away from lelu outside. Lelu roared after them. "Get her away from me!" Extremer shouted as he dodged lelu trying to slice his neck. "What's wrong with her?" VJ asked. "She... WHAAAA!" Syilo shouted. "She's gone Tarzan again!" Extremer said as he jumped over lelu. Syilo grabbed lelu's tail, and tossed her to the pool. She screamed as she fell in, staining the clear water red. She jumped out, and held her dagger upward. "How do we turn her normal?" Trunks asked. "She can see!" Extremer realized as he jumped out of the way of a flying dagger.   
"No kidding!" Syilo replied. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they began to shout more. "What's the meaning of this?" Kasumi asked. "She-every time there's an eclipse... lelu here... goes lunatic! But this is far worst, she's targeted only me and Syilo!" Extremer explained sighing.   
"The reason is she's gained up all her anger... and... it's now letting go. She needs therapy mates!" Syilo explained. Lelu kicked Syilo, sending him to the grass. She sent fourth her dagger, aiming for Syilo's chest, Syilo shouting, but then extremer grabbed her other hand, and lelu, out of reflex, sent the blade across extremer's neck, sending him to the ground, letting blood spill elsewhere. As blood smacked onto lelu, lelu gasped as she realized what happened.  
  
She dropped the dagger and caught extremer before he fell to the ground. She gawked at extremer, not knowing what to do. The others kept their space, fearing lelu's wrath. But extremer, being immortal, and having the healing power, healed himself slowing, creating a golden light around his neck. The blood disappeared from his body, and the line became no more.   
"I am so sorry." Lelu explained. "Hey... that was cool." Extremer said smiling. He said off, and popped his neck. Everyone winced. "Nice arms and head." Syilo smirked. Lelu picked up the dagger and put it at his neck. "Unlike him... you are not immortal." She explained. "OK! Geesh!" Syilo explained. "Lelu?" Bulma asked. Lelu turned, still holding the dagger up to Syilo's neck. "Can-can I have that please?" she asked. Lelu threw the dagger, and Bulma screamed. Trunks got in front of her, and the dagger shot into the ground 3 feet in front of trunks. Lelu smirked and tilted her head. "Have it." She said plainly. "It won't ware off for awhile..." Extremer explained standing up. "She has a lot of episodes... threw out the moon phase... and now..." Syilo turned to extremer.   
"Your right! Cripes!" Extremer frowned. "And now... he does." Syilo pointed to extremer, who looked like he saw a ghost. "It's an immortal thing." Syilo pointed out.  
  
"Lelu... sweetie... who was the baby's father?" Bulma asked. "WAS? What do you mean was?" lelu asked. "Well... you said he was dead..." Bulma mentioned, "I lied." Lelu sneered. "WHAT?!" VJ asked. "You seem surprised." Lelu argued. "You told me he disappeared!" VJ scowled. "What do you mean? He's right there." Lelu pointed to Extremer. "WHAT?!" Extremer looked surprised. They all looked down at him, even Syilo. Extremer's jaw dropped, and his eyes diminutive. "Is that true?" Syilo asked. "......................." Lelu knelt down and pinched extremer's cheek. "It's ok... they had to find out sooner or later. No worries." Lelu said as she acted as if she kissed his cheek, but only kissing the air, and stood up. She flipped her hair, and leaned on her leg. "This is unbelievable..." Extremer groaned. "The kais' are going to be in so much anger when THEY find out..."  
  
"Come along then extremer. We have to run some tests to understand the baby." Bulma explained. "But I'm not the DAD!" Extremer whined. "Yes you are!" lelu snapped. "I don't wanna! Tests are freaky!"   
Lelu began to chuckle to herself. "I can't believe it..." Syilo said slowly. "Her and him... out of ALL people? Wonder what the kid will look like..."   
Lelu skipped over to trunks, and swung her arms over his shoulders, and looked at him. "What are you doing cutie?" she chimed. Trunks glanced over at VJ who shrugged. Soon, the teenagers arrived; with miss B is Goten's arms. "Oh my goodness... Willow?" Kasumi asked. VJ nodded and went to greet them. "I see you got your site back..." Extremer noticed. "Ya... now that I'm a helpless poor mortal... with no ray of hope, slicing my life away with a knife. I am a wounded bird, and lonely wounded bird that shall perish in the mists of the night where the moon is filled with rage, the stars, and it's blazing light... and I will die, fade away with the wind, and be dead...." Lelu said sadly. "Can't wait." Extremer muttered. Lelu shot him a stern look. "Mum? What ARE you wearing?" Angel asked looking at lelu's bloody body and weird clothes. "And all of the tattoos?!"  
"Hey, darling... have you met your step dad yet?" lelu asked pointing to Extremer. "WHAT?! He's the kid's DAD!? No way! I have a ultimate crush on my STEP DAD?!" Angel screamed and fainted, letting Syilo catch her on the way to the ground. "That was fun." Lelu chimed.   
  
"This is utterly not cool." Extremer said flatly. Suddenly, there was a blast hit the ground. A purple man with white short hair floated above them. "Wow... he's cute." Lelu noticed as she licked her lips. "I come for Hokutalelu." The guy said. "You got it." Lelu began to float upwards, but trunks grabbed her. "Then so be it," The guy said blasting them all. They jumped out of the way, missing the blast. "Okie dokie... you are annoying me tomato head!" Kasumi snapped as she charged a fireball, and blasted the man. He sucked it in. "No way!" Kasumi gasped. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku and Gohan yelled coming to the scene, and blasting the man. He sucked the energy in. "What's going on?" Goku asked. The others arrived. "This isn't neat!" willow said running to VJ and holding onto his shirt. VJ wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. Lelu smirked. "Only human." She told herself as she floated upward, dodging trunks' attempt to catch her. She floated upward, her arms crossed over her chest, and her head slightly tilted. "What do you want with me?" lelu asked, as a strand of hair fell over her eyes. Lelu didn't attempt to move it, she just stared at the red man.  
"I want your power, and immortality." The red man smirked. "Puh... I lost both of those." Lelu smiled. "What do you mean?" the man asked.  
"I lost it. Long go... went bye-bye... see ya later... adios..." lelu sighed. "Sorry... too late." She looked down, and frowned.   
  
  
The man looked at her. "Then look yourself!" lelu sneered. The man took out his eye piece and turned it on. "NO WAY!" he gasped with a smile as he suddenly blasted lelu. She yelped with surprise and hot downward greatly to the ground. "LELU!" trunks shouted as he ran towards her, but a ki blast got in his way, sending him to capsule corps. "Trunks!" Bulma screamed. "Go inside!" Kasumi ordered, and Bulma followed. "Alright... that's it!" she said as she flew upwards with high speeds and kicked the red man, but he blocked it, grabbed her ankle, and threw her into the building. "MOM!" VJ shouted with anger as he let go of willow, and shot upwards, but he was blasted back down with great force, and plundered into the ground, leaving willow with high pitch screams.   
  
Then Goten and Chibi trunks blasted the red man, but same affect, they were blasted and out of site. Everyone tried blasting the man, but ended up unconscious or to weak to move. Only who was left, was Syilo, extremer, and angel. Everyone else, was down. Angel shot forward before anyone could stop her. She managed to give the red man a nose bleed, before he grabbed her by the shirt and held her, ready to kill.   
"Leave her alone!" lelu shouted as she shot upwards with all her power, to save her daughter. "What are you?" The red man asked. "I'm part of the super sayain variety." Lelu sneered. Her hair was golden, her eyes emerald.  
"Let her go. This fight it between us."  
"But mum! I can handle him!" angel insisted.   
"Why should I waste my energy on a mere teenage girl?" the red man asked as he tossed angel aside, letting Syilo catch her.  
The red man, grabbed lelu by the neck, and held her, and with his other hand, did he suddenly punch her madly. "MOTHER!" angel cried. Lelu screamed out in pain, as she tried to block, but couldn't.   
Syilo held angel back, with all his might, it was still rather hard. As lelu began to get pounded more and more, blood pouring to the ground, angel screamed with fury, letting her eyes rage with jade, her hair shift to gold, and her power rising immensely.   
  
Syilo shot backwards from angel's force, and angel darted forward to save her dear mother. "I won't let you hurt no one.' Lelu said weakly as she charged a ki blast, and blasted the red man in the stomach, sending angel backwards, lelu backwards, and the red man down wards in ashes.  
Lelu fell to the ground fast and strong, as did angel. Angel went normal, and weakly, got up from the hole, by the help of Syilo and extremer, and ran to her mother's side. Extremer got her from the hole and tossed her on the ground. "Mother!" angel cried out as she and kneeled to her mother's side. Lelu coughed up blood before rubbing her neck, her eyes shadowy, and low, she smiled. "You did it...*cough* you turned super!" lelu choked out. "Mother... are you ok?" angel asked. "Ya... ya, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Lelu explained. "I... I just see dark... and... ya know... darkness... and more..." lelu closed her eyes, letting her head fall freely sideways. "MOTHER!" angel cried out in tears.  
  
Lelu woke up a week later in the lab room, on a monitor, with a air mask on her. Her whole body ached, and every breath she took, was painful. Her sight was blurry, now that she had miraculously, got it back, she still couldn't see that well... she didn't remember anything that happened since she gave up her immortality to save Extremer's life. Everything else was a blur that would not amerce to letting her realize what had happened to her. But she didn't care at the moment. She was wondering about what had happened to her, and how... no one was in the room, and she felt that she could not move for of the pain that stung her every move she tried. Suddenly, she heard Kasumi and Bulma talking, and listened in.  
"So... you don't think the child will make it?" Kasumi asked. "Exactly... unless she gets stronger, she won't be able to make it either..." Bulma said sadly. "But the child will live... the Kais' demand the child..." Kasumi asked. "Yes... Lelu will die baring that child." Bulma said quietly. "But... she just died... and just came back to life... how can she just leave again?" Kasumi asked. "Fate." Bulma said plainly. "How will she take it knowing that when the child comes, she shall leave?" Kasumi asked. "I don't know." Bulma replied thinking.   
  
"What fun... I get to die again... they did that on purpose I bet... they WANT me to die... this is so not cool..." lelu told herself as she tried to sat up. But she fell back onto the pillow wincing with pain.   
She tried to turn to her stomach, but in the process, with more pain, she fell off the bed, screaming with agony. She couldn't move, the tile floor was cold, yet she was hot. Suddenly, her water broke, and lelu screamed out in more pain as Bulma and Kasumi came rushing to the lab. "LELU!" Bulma screamed. "Not now!" lelu held her stomach. "Oh no!" Kasumi gasped. Lelu began to scream more as Kasumi picked her up, and sat her on the bed. "What's going on?" Angel asked. "Angel! Get out!" Bulma said as she shut the door. "NO!" lelu screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" Chi-chi asked coming up to angel. "I think mum is having the baby... Angel explained. Chi-chi ran in and shut the door. "I don't like this!" lelu screamed, her whole body aching. "What's happening?" Extremer asked from the kitchen. "Mum's having the baby." Angel called out. Extremer fell off his chair before running to the door. "WHAT?!" extremer asked in panic. He rushed into the room, but was thrown out by chi-chi's foot. Extremer rubbed his butt and limped back to the kitchen.  
Half an hour later, angel gasped. "M-m-mum... is-isn't... going-going to make it..." Angel stuttered. "What?" They guys all asked. "What do you mean?" VJ wondered. "I heard them talking... she's too weak... the... she-she won't make it..." Angel cried out. "No way!" Extremer shouted as he ran to the door again. The guys followed.  
  
Suddenly, they heard crying, and trunks opened the door to see chi-chi weeping on a stool. "What?" They asked. "She-she didn't make it... I'm so sorry." Bulma whispered. "WHAT?! Wait... I know away..." Extremer thought for a minute. "It takes 3 minutes to get to snake way. It's been... 1 minute... we can still get hurt back." Extremer explained. "How?" Kasumi asked. "Everyone... get-get out for a sec." Extremer explained pushing everyone out of the room. He shut the door and walked over to lelu. "What is he going to do?" Trunks wondered. They all shrugged and tried to listen.  
Extremer looked at lelu, then his watch. He had less than a minute to make this work. "Okie dokie... no problem... come on ta-le... work with me here babe... this is for the best of yeh..." Extremer explained.   
He thought for a minute, figuring that trying to heal wouldn't help... so he could only think of one thing that may work. Giving back her immortality. How? He had no clue. He thought hard, looking at lelu, then at the floor, till it hit him. He leaned down, and slowly kissed lelu on the lips. Blue mist floated from his lips, and floated into lelu. Lelu breathed in the mist, as the golden star on extremer singed away to nothing, singeing lelu's neck, making her immortal once more. Lelu heaved in a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at extremer fall onto the floor. She touched her lips, and stared at extremer motionless, thinking the worst.   
  
The door opened, and everyone piled in, seeing lelu wide-awake, and extremer on the ground, but his eyes were open. "Whoa... that was intense." He explained smiling. "Hey! You're alive!" Lelu said smiling. "Ya... see you're live and kickin." He still kept smiling, a still a little dazed. "What happened?" VJ asked. "I'm a mortal being with no ray of hope living for all eternal ways of being persistent and happy for who I am." Extremer sighed.   
Extremer sat up, and rubbed his neck, before standing up, and light headily, still smiling, he walked out of the room to his room. "I'm good." He said to Syilo as he walked his room. "What did he do?" Trunks asked. "Dunno. Woke up and he was on the floor." Lelu shrugged.   
"He seemed dazed...." VJ noticed. "Pretty weird..."   
"MUM! I'm so glad you're alright!" Angel cried out as she hugged lelu. She threw her arms around lelu's neck, and hugged her. Lelu weakly put her arms on angel's back, rubbing them, and hugging her back. "Hey... I think your forgettin. It's me. I never give up." Lelu reminded her. Angel nodded.   
"They said you wouldn't make it..." angel whispered. "I didn't." lelu said slowly. "Not until Extremer came to the rescue..." lelu said with a bit of anger in her voice. She rubbed her neck. "Want to see your baby boy?" Bulma asked. "Boy... I have a boy?" lelu asked. "She has a boy?" Trunks asked. "A guy?" Syilo asked. "A BABY BROTHER?!" angel asked. VJ looked at lelu, and willow looked at VJ jealously. Lelu smiled and shrugged. Bulma nodded. They all huddled around Bulma as she handed the baby boy to lelu, letting her hold him in her arms.   
  
"So, extremer IS the dad?" VJ asked. Lelu thought, and slowly nodded. "Half sayain half elf... what a perfect combination..." Syilo muttered. Everyone ignored him, and looked at the cute snuggling baby. "Can't believe it..." VJ explained. "He's so adorable..." willow smiled. "What is his name mum?" Angel asked as the baby's fingers wrapped around angel's index finger. "Uh..." lelu shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted still thinking. "Blade?" lelu asked as she heard a voice in her head. "Blaze... Hi Blade!" Angel said smiling. "That's a perfect name mum!" angel added. "Ok... Blaze." Lelu shrugged. "Where's Extremer? Shouldn't he saw ...his... son?" VJ asked, choking on the word his son.   
I'll get him!" Angel offered. She let the baby let her go, and she walked down the hall and knocked on extremer's door. "Come in." Extremer replied from within. Angel opened the door to see Extremer hanging upside down reading. All he had were his shoes, and pants on. His shirt was on the floor under him, as was his hood, his shades were next to them. Angel blushed red seeing Extremer's without a shirt on.  
"don't... don't you want to see your new baby son?" Angel asked. "What? A son...?" Extremer asked unsure. "Ya... his name is Blaze." Angel explained. "Cool." Extremer went back to his reading. "Well... do you?" Angel asked. "......................."  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked. "nothin. I'm reading." Extremer explained. "Why?"   
"cause."  
"Cause why?"  
Extremer scratched his neck and flexed his ankles, which were attached to the wall. "I... You wouldn't understand." Extremer explained. "How would you know? You haven't even shared to make that judgment..." Angel explained. "You need to stay out of school... getting to smart." Extremer warned. Angel smiled. "Come on... please!? Won't tell a soul!" Angel said smiling.   
"I can't face her now." Extremer finally explained. "Why not?" Angel was confused. "Told you."   
"Just tell me why."   
  
"Because... tons of things... she's crazy. You all should stay away from her. And no one trusts me... I'm an innocent. I do nothing wrong... but she... she gives her immortality up to me, so I wouldn't die... then she seals up the locket, so I can't help her, cause she doesn't want me to die, and yet... she can. She doesn't care! She doesn't care what others think. Just because the kai said that if she got her immortality back, I'll be dead. Well... I give it back... and boom, she's peachy, and I'm still alive." Extremer explained.   
"how did you exactly accomplish that?" Angel wondered. "Kissed her." Extremer said turning the page of his book. "WHAT?!" Angel freaked. "Ya... only way kid... giving it back, gotta lock lips... and man... was that intense..." Extremer trailed off and read more to his book.   
"...................."   
"Look.... Go-go tell her I'm sleeping, and I'll see him later.' Extremer explained.  
"I still can't believe you're the father to my mum's baby... and I still can't believe that you kissed her... I would never of thought... out of all of the guys here, cept dad... I'd think trunks!" Angel explained. "Well... you'd be surprised kid... wait till later... you won't be surprised bout that. Sides... it's the only way she'd survive. By getting her eternalality back... and when I did... everything changed..." Extremer thought about what he said. "How?" Angel asked. "You've never kissed your mom... have you?" Extremer asked. Angel looked at him strangely, and shook her head. "Exactly. She's not normal. Now that kid is going to be the same way as her... a lunatic." Extremer sighed. "EXTREMER! ANGEL! GET OVER HERE!" Bulma screamed out. Extremer suddenly fell downward, and fell on his hands, before bending upward. He flexed his legs and ankles. He put his hood on, and put his shades in his pocket before throwing his shirt over his head. He put his hand on angel's back telling her to walk, him following her. But as they got to the door, extremer stopped. Angel turned around just as extremer shot backwards into the wall.   
Angel screamed and everyone ran to her to see what happened. Extremer was above his bed, a gold ribbon weaving around his body, while he was shaking uncontrollably. "Oh no..." lelu awed as she looked at Syilo. Syilo quickly shut the door. "What's going on?" Goten asked. Lelu handed blaze to chi-chi, telling her to hold her. Suddenly, the door busted open, and a tall guy with bleached blonde spiked hair. His clothes showed a ripped black vest, and black ripped windbreaker pants, and boots. He looked around, and then looked at lelu, her eyes dilated. He looked at Syilo. "...Baby! Give me a kiss honey! I'm back!" he guy said smiling as he disappeared and reappeared in front of lelu, grabbing her, and trying to kiss her. Lelu screamed out, and disappeared, reappearing down the hall.  
  
"Baby, baby, baby... your mine, come here!" the guy shouted running towards her. "Lynx! Leave her alone!" Syilo shouted. "WHAAA!" lelu screamed as she ran around the couch, lynx running after her. "Stop him!" VJ shouted. "All I want is a kiss. I've been dyin for one sweetie, come on! I won't bite you!" Lynx taunted. "Bring back extremer!" Lelu ordered. "my little bro is a lost cause... that little kid... too afraid to show his true intentions... idiot... he's long gone..." Lynx explained. "You---" lelu screamed as she sprung onto lynx, throwing him to the floor, and punching him.   
The other ran towards them, watching. VJ tried to go help, but Syilo held him back. "I want you to bring him back before I kill you!" lelu screamed, still pounding lynx, who was laughing. He grabbed lelu's hands, and kissed lelu on the lips before disappearing, and reappearing behind her, scooping her up over her shoulder and trotting to a room. "Let me go!" lelu screamed out, still kicked and hitting. Blaze began to cry, and lynx stopped. "Did I just hear a child weep?" Lynx asked. "Leave him alone." Lelu ordered. Lynx walked backwards towards Bulma holding the baby. "Let Hoku down, lynx." Syilo said walking in front of Bulma. "Syilo? It that really you?" Lynx joked. "Long time no see dude... how ya been doing?" lynx asked adjusting lelu on his shoulder.  
  
"Let her down." Syilo said again. "That's ok. She's mine now..." Lynx said smiling. "And this was true love how?" Trunks asked. "He used his elfish ways to make lelu like him... way before she was IMMORTAL and strong... he could manipulate anybody, and make them not even think twice." Syilo explained. "Immortal? Baby? You immortal?" Lynx asked looking at lelu. Lelu disappeared and reappeared outside. "Wrong choice!" Lynx said smiling. He disappeared, as did lelu. Lelu reappeared next to Syilo, while lynx outside. "Where did she go?" he asked looking around.  
"We have to get extremer back..." Lelu explained. "I don't even see how lynx got out..." Syilo admitted. "Had to of found a worm whole out of him..." lelu guessed. "Baby... come here!" Lynx shouted. He disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the kitchen glass door.   
  
"Ok... I get it... geesh... could of just told me..." Lynx muttered frowning. Lelu looked at him. Lynx's body began to look like water, as he fell downward like a puddle then shot upward in a metallic silver. The silver melted away showing extremer rubbing his head. "Extremer! You're back!" lelu said smiling. She walked over to extremer, who opened his arms. Lelu suddenly kicked extremer in his head, sending him backwards half way, then back up. "OW!" Extremer shouted with pain as he rubbed his chin. "You actually believe that I think you're really extremer?" lelu asked. "But it IS me! That hurt! Are you more insane than you are? Geesh!" Extremer commented. Lelu slouched her shoulder. She punched him. "YOW! STOP WOMAN!" Extremer roared with anger, rubbing his head.  
  
Lelu was about to punch him again. She was half way there when extremer put his arms up, and shifted back to lynx. "Don't! sorry-I'm sorry ok! Geesh, just-just don't hit me, man... Can't you take a joke, that hurt... man... it still hurts... how ya doing?" Lynx asked rubbing his nose and chin. "I'm fine. You?" lelu asked. "I'm not fine now." Lynx snapped.   
"Look. I haven't seen you in awhile, so I felt like playin around... but now I am serious elf word... the reason why I'm out kickin is because little bro is having some difficulties with some things... nothing big... and he couldn't handle seeing you... I can see why... wow... nicer than yeh looked last time I saw you." Lynx said smiling. Lelu created a fist. "OK! Anyways... he's not long gone... I was lying on that part, and I'm here to help you defeat macho thinking Teeshow. Ya know, kick a little butt, pop some eyes, the usual." Lynx shrugged.   
"Hey Syilo! No offence on anything I said right?" Lynx asked. "No." Lynx shook his head. "Cool." Lynx looked back at lelu. "So... anything... wrong?" Lynx asked. "Uh..." lelu thought. "Good. Now... I heard a child crying..." Lynx remembered. Lelu looked at him. "Now why would I do anything to my nephew? Now come on... let me see the little snapper." Lynx begged. He cradled his arms, and then blaze appeared. Bulma gasped and looked at lynx. "Hey... he's kinda cute." Lynx said smiling. "It's so awesome, knowing my little brother... MY got together with a hopeless case like you, Hokutalelu, and had a child... I'm so proud of BOTH of you! Seriously!" Lynx said smiling, and wrinkling his nose. "I'm so glad you know." Lelu said flatly. "Of course... know everything he knows... I know his mind, what he thinks... everything... dude, when you were dead, and he kissed you... even I felt that, and WOW!" Lynx explained, his smile widening. "So that's what it feels like kissin an immortal... that's why I wanted to. Then I did... and it was far more fascinating in person. Gives you a tingling sensation to go make pancakes or make a flower or something. Scary though... but whoa... and extremer didn't want to... why? I have no idea... but he is going to be so happy when he sees his new son... yes he will... funny how everyone is jealous... and hates him... for him bein the father in all..." Lynx sighed. Lelu glanced over at the guys. They all looked like they wanted to hurt lynx, which would in fact hurt extremer.   
  
"Why me?" lelu asked. "Cause you're the star... der... it's a star thing... don't worry about it..." Lynx explained tapping lelu's neck and smiling. He looked back down at blaze.   
"This kid is going to be greater than you... far greater... and a strong handsome kid with... with a pure soul to begin with... every girl is going to like him.... Going to be a little slacker in school be as kind as that purple head.... As stubborn as the Vegeta wannabe kid... as funny as kakarott... stylish as Extremer... oh... this is bad... and as a lunatic as you... should let someone else watch over him... or he'll be like you out of all the people... he's going to be as smart as the blue head woman, a loud mouth like Kakarott's wife, and... so fourth. This kid is going to be wanted by everyone... keep him close... or you're dead, literally toots. No guarantee that, that won't happen. But hey... you're his mom... he'll probably run away before that happens, with your crazy self as his mom!" Lynx explained as he handed blaze back to lelu. "Good thing ya called him blaze." He explained.   
  
Lelu looked at him, then back at blaze. "So I'm crazy... big deal... " lelu shrugged. "And far from serious as one can possibly get compared to you... you're a hopeless care Hokutalelu... he, he has a chance to have some pride in his... don't make him lose it." Lynx explained. "I'm confused." Angel spoke. "Oh? And who is this fine self?" Lynx asked walking towards angel. "Leave my daughter alone." VJ warned as he stepped in front of angel. "The names lynx." Lynx grabbed VJ's hand, and shook it wildly. Angel looked at him. He leaned down, and looked at angel, still behind VJ. "Don't worry toots... he'll be back... and when he does, he'll have a flower for everyone." Lynx explained to angel before standing back up and shaked everyone's hand.   
  
Trunks walked over to lelu. "Why is it that before, you were all freaked, but now, your not?" trunks asked. "It's all a thing we suffer from." Lelu said frowning. "What?" trunks asked confused, "It's his head... seeing him... it freaks you out... specially me... for some reason, I cant remember... but... in life... he's as harmless as a fly... won't hurt nothing... not even a bad guy cause he feels sorry for them..." lelu explained. "Oh... I see...." Trunks explained. "So... why is Teeshow here?" Lynx asked out loud. "Wants my immortality and power." Lelu explained. "Right... so... what we need... is everyone needs to be carrying a cat amulet." Lynx explained. "Why?" VJ asked, thinking it was ridiculous. "Because... he is afraid of cats. Cats were thought to be the guardians of the underworld in the Egyptian culture... and that's where he probably came from... so, he fears felines, and we are going to help him with that fear. When he sees a cat, he weakens... then, we can attack. Simple." Lynx explained pulling out dozens of necklaces carrying a cathead in the center. He tossed one to everyone in the room. Lelu looked at hers, and narrowed it, seeing a rainbow colour glisten over it.   
They all looked at them for a while. Lynx shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, raiding the refrigerator. After eating half of the content inside, lynx looked at everyone. Blaze began to softly cry. "Boy... is THIS awkward." Lynx explained. Everyone looked at him. "...I don't need some stupid cat necklace to win against him." Kasumi explained. She tossed it back to lynx. "Same here." VJ tossed his. Lynx caught them, and looked around with a straight emotionless face. Everyone in the end, tossed theirs, except for lelu and Syilo.  
  
"Gonna toss?" Lynx asked. Syilo shook his head. "No." Lelu replied thinking. "Ok. That settles it." Lynx walked over to the kitchen door, where a hook was, and placed them on there. "You guys are boring. I'm going to go outside in the sunshine on a beautiful day with nice skies, and perfect winds." Lynx explained disappearing and reappearing outside looking up at the sky.   
The baby started to cry louder. Bulma handed it to the confused lelu. "...What do I do?" lelu asked.   
"Rock it." Bulma said smiling. Lelu looked at Bulma still confused. "Like this." Bulma showed her how with her arms, and lelu tried. The baby cries louder. "It's not working." Lelu explained agitated. She began to get a headache. "Here, I'll be back." Lelu finally said handing the baby to Bulma again and disappearing. She soon reappeared with a pair of huge headphones on her ears. "Those are mine!" Chibi Trunks realized. Lelu took the baby. "Ok.... Cry all yeh want kid, won't bother me," Lelu said smiling. "Maybe he's hungry." Chi-chi suggested walking over to them. "Hey, think he'd like a chicken pot pie?" lelu asked hoping. They all looked at her. "Now yeh gotta remember... angel turned bout 3 or 5 I one day... he's still one day old! I've never done this before... and no wonder..." lelu explained.   
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at the crowd, then motioned lelu to the backroom. "Guys, go do something." Bulma snapped as they closed the door. Bulma taught lelu how to nurse the baby, then change it, and feed it, and cradle it.   
In about a week, lelu had the hang of it, but had lack of sleep, and was getting weaker and weaker. There hasn't been any trouble about, and people were starting to wonder what was going on with it.   
  
Lelu was silently sleeping on a rocking chair one morning. She had a black sweatshirt on, over her regular shirt. The baby was under her sweatshirt, lying on her chest, his head on her shoulder, sucking his thumb. Lelu's head was tilted the other way, her arms, holding the baby.   
In the morning, trunks walked in to inspect them, seeing the way they were sleeping. "They look so cute." He whispered as he grabbed a camera and took a picture. It flashed, and lelu jolted upward gasping. She looked at trunks. "Sorry." He explained. Lelu looked around, still breathing hard. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
"N-nothing..." lelu replied. She lay back, and rocked the chair. "You don't look to well." Trunks noticed. "Is it as bad as I feel?" lelu asked yawning. "Here, let me baby sit the little tyke, and let you rest for a while." Trunks suggested. "Be my guest." Lelu said smiling. She picked up the sleeping baby from her sweatshirt, and handed him to trunks that cradled him. "Now get some sleep." He explained walking out of the door shutting it.  
  
"Only if he was the dad... like he should have been in the beginning of this all..." lelu said quietly as she fell onto the bed and went under the covers. "Things wouldn't be so hard..." she said as she drifted off to sleep.  
When she woke up, several hours later, she heard blasting, the baby crying, and a person laughing. She shuddered and walked to the window. Everyone was on the ground, blasted, except for lynx, VJ, trunks, Syilo and angel. Bulma was behind them holding the baby. Chi-chi was rested against the window blacked out. The others had arrived, like piccolo, krillian, 18, and Vegeta. Tien, choutzu, and yampcha were on vacation on the moon.   
Lelu looked in horror as Teeshow laughed shrill fully blasted the ground. "Give me the child or Hokutalelu. Doesn't matter which way." Teeshow explained. "No." Syilo shouted. "No? No? listen punk! I get what I want when I want it, and I want her, or the kid!" Teeshow roared. He glanced at lelu and smiled. "No worries." Teeshow decided as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the window breaking it. "Lelu!" Trunks shouted. "MOTHER!" Angel screamed. VJ ran towards Teeshow, but he was blasted backwards. Lelu gasped and walked backwards. "Shoot him or somethin!" Syilo shouted. "I-I-I c-can't!" lelu screamed. "He has me frozen or something. I'm too weak to resist it! Someone help me!" Lelu screamed. Teeshow hissed and quickly grabbed the necklace and threw it out the window towards lynx. "It won't help boy! She's too weak to give it power!" Teeshow shouted as the necklace hit lynx's forehead.   
Angel ran towards lelu. "Take me!" She screamed, but Teeshow merely smiled and blasted her away. "ANGEL!" lelu screamed in horror, as Syilo caught her, and they both shot backwards. "Syilo!" Lelu screamed once more  
"Don't let your friends get hurt Hokutalelu...."   
Tears began to fall down lelu's cheeks. "No... not now... a mood swing? Come on... perfect week to have a child..." Teeshow said smiling. Lelu swallowed as Teeshow grabbed her by the neck. "You are nothing compared to me!" He gritted through his teeth. "Then why do you want me so?" lelu asked, suddenly gaining anger. "Because... long before you had the child, you were as strong as me... and soon after... you will... then, you shall destroy those punks for me... and destroy lynx out of all of them... I am to weak to do so now... but you... soon, you... you can, him... and extremer at the same time, with Syilo on the way... perfect ending... don't you think?" Teeshow asked.  
  
"You're out of your league." Lelu muttered. "I don't think so... you shall bear another child, MY child, who will be the destroyer of your world." He said smiling. Lelu created a ki ball. "Lelu! Don't think about it!" VJ warned. "Remember last time?! You died!"  
"It's the only way... because when I'm coming back... you guys will be the first to die." Lelu said sadly. "No we won't... we'll get you back." VJ explained.  
Teeshow took his other hand, and crushed lelu's hands. She screamed out in pain, as Teeshow cackled and they both disappeared. "LELU!" VJ shouted with pain, anger, and sadness.   
"Oh no..." Bulma gasped, as the baby started to cry. "He wants his mother back." She whispered as she cradled Blaze.  
"He's not the only one." Trunks said sadly.   
  
Lelu struggled to break free of teeshow's grasp as she found her self in a palace, being dropped on the red velvet carpet. The room smelled of violets, and the walls were marble white. The moon shone in through the columns and looked forward. Teeshow was sitting on a thrown. "Where are we?" lelu asked. "My kingdom. Didn't think I'd have a dark ucky place... did you? I'm in style... this is the two K two. Not the 90's... geesh...." Teeshow said smiling. He took a drink from his golden goblet. "I'm really a pretty nice guy... only when I'm on the job... then I get a little mean... don't take it personally... wine?" Teeshow asked. Lelu shook her head. "Now come Hokutalelu... have a shorter name?" Teeshow asked. "...Lelu." Lelu explained. "Right... now come lelu. Take a glass of wine, least you can do after nursing that kid... getting tired... sad... no fun? Here you can have all the fun you want, you're free, without have to disappointing someone." Teeshow said smiling. A servant walked up to her, helping her up, and sitting her in a chair, and pushing her to Teeshow.   
  
"You can be whatever, who ever you wish to be." Teeshow said smiling. He shrugged, take as much time as you want."   
"But... I don't want to kill them." Lelu said slowly. "Well... won't now, but soon you will... after you see everything that's going on without you... see how they're reacting to your departure." Teeshow said showing a huge mirror overhead. Lelu looked up.   
  
"Bout time she left." Lynx said giving everyone a senzu bean. "Ya... she was annoying..." Trunks agreed. "She's changed... too much... it is annoying... thinks its all about her." Syilo commented. Lelu looked at Teeshow. "See?" Teeshow asked.  
"It's whatever they think. In reality... I'd just want to go back, since they don't want me, just to annoy them... to agitate them... for the fun of it," Lelu explained. Teeshow said nothing. He snapped his fingers, and a servant hit lelu with a needle. Lelu suddenly went black.  
She woke up, finding herself in a bed, with all sorts of things attached to her. Things filled her mind; things she didn't remember, but felt she did, soon after she tried to get out. She resisted the mind warp, but it was too strong, and she was to weak to resist. It pondered into her mind, leaving her things she thought were real, she felt anger, pain, and revenge seep through her skin. She began to have dreams of her past, how happy she was, so free, then dreams of now, how sad and trapped in something she was never. She wanted to be free again, she urged the sensation of not living up to something, doing whatever, good or bad. She was like a drug, she needed more, and she craved more. In a week, all she wanted was to kill all the Z warriors, and all the humans on earth in general. She trained, and trained, and trained.   
"Will we ever see mum again?" Angel asked Syilo a week later. They just got done training. Lately, angel has been spending more and more time with Syilo, and Syilo has been helping her control being a super sayain.   
"Ya. She'll be back. Guarantee it." Syilo explained sitting down on the soft grass. Angel sat next to him. "How are you sure?" She pondered.  
"Because... she's Hoku... and if I know Hoku, and I do... then she'll be back, probably hating us, wanting to kill and murder us, thinking we're the enemies... still... she'll be back. And when she does, we'll be ready to save her." Syilo explained. "It's already been a week.... When?!" Angel asked, begging to know. "Who knows. There's no way to find her... so we have to wait, so she can find us." Syilo explained. "Waiting is to long... blaze wants to see her, I want to see her... we miss our mum..." Angel said sadly. "As do I, and everyone else." Syilo said quietly. They stopped talking, and looked at the many cloud wonders ahead. 


End file.
